


Stick Because I'm Stuck on You

by ms_bitterherb, queenklu



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lilo & Stitch Fusion, Crack, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu
Summary: Ретеллинг мультика «Лило и Стич»: однажды Дженсен и Маккензи решили взять из приюта для бездомных животных собаку, но собака, которая выбрала их сама, оказалась не простая





	Stick Because I'm Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stick Because I'm Stuck on You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/106857) by queenklu. 



Шлепая вьетнамками, Маккензи бежала по серым камням, океан хватал ее за пятки, от соленой воды щипало расцарапанную лодыжку. Большой Боб совсем из ума выжил со своими дурацкими ловушками для туристов: неужели она похожа на глупую малихини? Маккензи давным-давно приходила сюда одна, аж с семи с половиной лет, а скоро ей будет восемь. Найти бы на берегу гадость какую да притащить Бобу на порог, тунца, например. Большущего тухлого тунца, чтоб знал, как натягивать колючую проволоку в неожиданных местах. Но сегодня было не до мести.  
Из-за зеленого полога листьев показался водопад, и чем дальше ноги уносили Маккензи от полосы прибоя, тем громче и отчетливее становился шепот прозрачных струй. Зажав зубами пакет, она распласталась по скале и осторожно проскользнула между плотным потоком воды, за которым, как за шторой, пряталась пещера, и неровной стенкой. На четвереньках она подползла к маленькому алтарю, который устроила здесь для купуа, и достала из пакета не успевший остыть запеченный сандвич. Маккензи положила его на камень и села на корточки. С потолка капало.  
– Так, – сказала она в темноту, – мы поговорили о моих маме и папе, и я знаю, что вам стыдно, так что я больше не буду ругаться. Но это за моего брата, ладно? – в коленки впивалась галька, но Маккензи терпела и не ерзала. – Чтобы вы и его не забрали. Договорились?  
С минуту она ждала ответа, но его не было, как и всегда. Она привыкла к молчанию, как привыкла не удивляться, натыкаясь порой на свои заплесневелые приношения: суть была в том, чтобы сделать подарок, а не в том, чтобы его приняли.  
– Приятного аппетита!  
Маккензи чуть ноги не переломала, выбираясь из пещеры. Дженсен ей голову оторвет, она так задержалась! Второпях она не услышала сопение из дальнего угла и что-то вроде тихого птичьего чириканья, когда из темноты к угощению протянулись ободранные пальцы.  
-*-  
– Ты знаешь, куда она могла за?.. Мак!  
– Я тут, тут, смотри, уже пришла!  
Узлы, в которые завязались от беспокойства внутренности Дженсена Эклза, и не думали распутываться, когда его младшая сестра затормозила перед ним, пропахав вьетнамками широкую борозду. Даже до аварии Маккензи не особенно жаловали в школе, ведь она не стремилась ни заводить новых друзей, ни сохранять добрые отношения со старыми. Но раньше мама бы как следует отчитала ее за беспорядок в прическе – волосы выбились из хвостика и дико торчали в разные стороны, а за исцарапанные ноги сестре досталось бы еще больше. Теперь же хорошенькие одноклассницы неодобрительно косились на боевые раны и перепачканную одежду Маккензи, но… Дженсен отчаянно не справлялся, он был не мама.  
– Все из-за тебя! – она пнула Дженсена мимо голени, и его передернуло при виде очередной пары растерзанных шлепанцев. – Сожрал последний запеченный сандвич!  
Маккензи сердито уселась на ступеньки школьного крыльца.  
– Мак, так нельзя, – Дженсен опустился на корточки. – Прогуливать занятия плохо! Ни в коем случае нельзя! А уж вылезать в окно посреди урока…  
– Нельзя? – выпалила она и надулась, сильно выпятив губы. Пришлось сдержаться, чтобы со смешным звуком не провести по ним пальцем, как он делал, когда кроха еще ловила каждое его слово. – Дженсен, купуа…  
– Мак, – перебил он. Господи, как же он устал от этого. – Купуа не быва…  
– Замолчи! – пронзительно закричала Маккензи и вскочила на ноги. – Тоже хочешь умереть?  
Несколько учителей неодобрительно повернулись к ним.  
У Дженсена аж дыхание перехватило, и он застыл.  
– Мак, это же…  
Гнев придал сил ее легкому телу, и Маккензи толкнула его так, что Дженсен, не успев увернуться, приземлился на пятую точку. Пока он вставал, Маккензи, сверкая пятками, рванула по обсаженной франжипани дороге и быстро скрылась из виду.  
– Ну что ж, на сей раз хотя бы в сторону дома, – пробормотал Дженсен и пустился вдогонку.  
И со всей дури врезался в гору мускулов, затянутую в черный костюм. Потирая плечо, Дженсен разглядел экстремально короткую стрижку его обладателя, очевидно, призванную отвлечь внимание от редеющих светлых волос, и слегка обгорелый нос. Непроницаемо-темные очки были самой выразительной частью лица этой громадины, так что Дженсен поспешил извиниться. Он шагнул вбок, но громила снова встал на пути.  
– Позвольте пройти, – Дженсен попытался проскользнуть мимо.  
– Что значит, – пророкотал Шкаф, угрожающе посверкивая лысиной, – «на сей раз»?  
– Не твое собачье дело, – отрезал Дженсен, на всякий случай не повышая голоса, чтобы никто из учителей не услышал, и вырвал локоть из захвата лоло. Охренел? Надо было догнать сестру.  
Дженсен пару раз останавливался, чтобы подобрать ошметки вьетнамок, мусор бы им не простили. Эклзы уже много лет жили на Мауи, но местные до сих пор недоверчиво поглядывали в их сторону и называли малихини. Особенно из-за… Да. Особенно из-за этого. Городок был маленький, в путеводителе значился последним из «неразвитых», и скрыть что-нибудь от общественности было нереально – прямо раздолье для не таких, как все.  
А тут какой-то самый настоящий малихини – Дженсен знал всех местных если не по именам, то в лицо – лезет в их личные дела?  
Да еще и за полчаса до прихода соцработника. Черт.  
Он припустил по дороге, взлетел на веранду, проклиная свою светлую кожу. Веснушки испестряли даже колени, облизанная солнцем кожа на руках дивно сочеталась с форменной рубашкой – лосось в цветочек, красота! Маккензи повезло, она легко загорала чуть ли не до черна, если не заставить ее натереться защитным кремом, как обычно. Иногда было трудно поверить, что они брат и сестра. А порой на них еще и смотрели с подозрением, гадая, что взрослому парню надо от третьеклассницы.  
Может, об этом Шкаф и подумал. Ну просто… супер. Нет ничего приятнее подозрений в педофилии.  
– Мак! – крикнул он, когда хлипкая дверь поддалась под его напором – после шторма ее иногда заклинивало. Ну ладно, она вечно застревала, но после шторма особенно. – Мы же не… Господи боже мой.  
– Не говори так.  
Маккензи хлюпала носом на середине лестницы, готовая в любую секунду сорваться с места. Не то чтобы пришлось потратить немало усилий на поиски – нужно было бы всего лишь идти по кровавому следу.  
– Мак… Какого х… Что ты натворила?  
– Ничего! – в ее голосе отчетливо слышалась подступающая истерика.  
– В коридоре кровищи, будто свинью резали!  
– Вот! – она задрала ногу, демонстрируя длинный, но неглубокий порез на ступне. – Я не виновата, я была босиком!  
– У тебя не было обуви? – знакомо загудело прямо из-за спины, и Дженсен, подскочив от неожиданности, долбанулся макушкой о притолоку.  
– Бл…ин, – он не ругался при сестре, но черт возьми, разве Шкафу было нечем больше заняться, кроме как впереться к ним домой? Только его не хватало для полного счастья.  
– Так, – Дженсен загородил собой и вход, и Маккензи. – Это моя сестра, ясно? Звонить и сообщать «куда следует» не надо, или что ты там надумал. Отва…  
– Я как раз… «откуда следует», – сообщил Шкаф.  
Дженсен похолодел.  
– О как.  
– Вы Дженсен Эклз, а это ваша младшая сестра Маккензи, – обманчиво скучным тоном проговорил социальный работник. – Ваши родители погибли в автокатастрофе полгода назад. О моем сегодняшнем визите вас известили за две недели и в случае неудобства предоставили возможность выбрать другую дату, но вы ею пренебрегли. И вот я здесь, а вы не пускаете меня в дом и препятствуете беседе с девочкой, отказываетесь сотрудничать, вынуждая меня немедленно начать расследование, прибегнув к значительно более суровым мерам, чем те, которые уже приняты в отношении вас. И поверьте, мистер Эклз, положение у вас отчаянное.  
Дженсен старался не выдать охвативших его эмоций, но вцепился в косяк так, что заболели пальцы.  
– Что-то вы рано, – выдавил он, – аж на полчаса.  
– Иногда, – невесело усмехнулся Шкаф, – как раз и надо всего полчаса.  
– Ну… что же, – сохраняя спокойствие, сказал Дженсен. – Проходите.  
– В этом и состоит цель моего визита, спасибо.  
Дженсен на корню задушил поднимающуюся в душе панику, пока Шкаф протискивался в дверь. Хмуро глянув на окровавленный пол, который запросто мог сойти за часть декорации из какого-нибудь фильма ужасов, он снова принял невозмутимый вид.  
– Мак, солнышко, давай-ка посмотрим, что у тебя с ногой.  
Из-за «солнышка» Маккензи скривилась было, но быстро опомнилась и согласилась, даже позволила себя отнести. Подняв ее, Дженсен испугался на миг, не примет ли Шкаф братские объятия за какую-нибудь мерзость, но кому же тогда обнимать Мак, как не Дженсену?  
Шкаф следом за ними притащился в ванную, в которой, конечно же, был жуткий бардак.  
Но Дженсен ничем не выдал своих чувств. Он до двух ночи вылизывал дом, вот только восьмилетнему ребенку хватило десяти минут, чтобы превратить ванную в годами не чищенный хлев. В поисках пластыря Маккензи опрокинула жидкость для полоскания рта и, вытащив из тайника (раньше, по крайней мере, Дженсен искренне верил, что место надежное) почти не используемый флакон смазки, бросила этикеткой кверху в перемазанную раковину к наполовину выдавленному тюбику пасты.  
– Опачки, – неловко удерживая Мак одной рукой, он поскорее швырнул компромат в мусорное ведро, из-за торопливого маневра они с Мак стукнулись головами, и Дженсен неестественно засмеялся. – И где ты берешь эти штуки, пупс?  
– Там же, где твоя порнуха лежит, – охотно ответила Маккензи.  
Шкаф шумно втянул воздух, а Дженсену захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
– Я не… – запинаясь, начал он. – Я не… Я прячу! Прятал… Я и сам забыл даже…  
– Брат не только оставляет тебя без присмотра и обуви, он еще и не скрывает от тебя свои гомосексуальные наклонности?  
– Ой, а у вас на кулаке написано «Клиф», – сыграла под дурочку Маккензи.  
Получилось довольно топорно, но Дженсен оценил попытку и, усадив на унитаз, благодарно похлопал сестру по коленке.  
А дальше все покатилось по наклонной.  
-*-  
После того, как противный рев черного мерседеса стих вдали, они с облегчением упали на диван. Двигаться не было сил.  
– У-уф, – Маккензи устроила ноги на столике, красуясь налепленным на порез пластырем с плюшевыми мишками.  
Дженсен из солидарности вздохнул. Наверное, даже выжатый лимон чувствовал себя лучше.  
Ну, Маккензи хотя бы играла у себя в комнате и не слышала, как Клиф с особой жестокостью отымел Дженсена в мозг. Э-э… Ладно, не та метафора… Господи, как бы прополоскать мозги в хлорке? Не произносить вслух ничего, на что можно было бы налепить ярлык «детям до шестнадцати», уже не помогало, надо было даже мысленно держать себя в руках.  
«Ваши половые контакты, которые могут каким-либо образом повлиять на ее жизнь и благополучие, категорически недопустимы», – так, если не вдаваться в детали, сказал Клиф, но вскоре после аварии Дженсен и сам додумался. Ему даже не особенно хотелось… Сложностей, которые неизбежно шли в комплекте с сексом, так точно. К тому же нужно было заботиться о младшей сестре, так что мысль была верная, и он крепко за нее держался.  
Вообще-то, он ожидал больше всякой ху… проблем от пи... от го… бл… ин! Связанных с собственной ориентацией. Черт, он очень старался. Почему-то родителям не было так тяжело… Их было двое, да, но как же тогда справляются родители из неполных семей, даже если у них не один ребенок? Почему у него вечно все валится из рук?  
Дженсен бы впал в кому и вовсе умер, как и планировал, но в лодыжку уперлись пятки сестры. Он отпихнул ее раз, другой, потом сдался и пробурчал:  
– Ладно, на этот раз проскочили.  
– У-гу, – протянула она с подозрительной радостью в голосе. Дженсен тут же открыл один глаз. – А это значит…  
– О нет! – запротестовал он и предпринял попытку сбежать. Безуспешно, конечно же: тело не слушалось. – Мак, нет. Когда я сказал, что мы проскочили, я имел в виду, что… На самом деле все прошло очень-очень, просто ужасно плохо, пупс.  
Она насупилась и лягнула его для пущего эффекта.  
– Ты говорил! И я старалась изо всех сил… Ты же обещал, Дженсен Росс Эклз!  
– Уймись! – получилось слишком резко, и глаза Маккензи влажно заблестели, отчего он сразу почувствовал себя виноватым. – Ладно, ладно, Мак. И нечего мне тут изображать всякое, ну, хватит, – она опустила голову и печально сложила руки на коленях. – Не верю, что ты вот прямо изо всех сил старалась, – пошутил Дженсен.  
И зря – Маккензи разразилась слезами. Подтянув коленки к груди, она уткнулась мордахой в обтрепанные края обрезанных джинсов и заревела. Плаксой она никогда не была, вот отомстить за обиду могла запросто, и раз уж развела сырость, значит, все это время действительно очень старалась вести себя хорошо.  
И тогда… Черт. Что же тогда было бы, если бы Мак вела себя плохо?  
Остатки сил улетучились, когда Дженсен вздохнул и прижал к себе сестру, обнимая тощие плечи.  
– Ты точно хочешь собаку? – спросил он таким тоном, будто Мак мечтала о крокодиле.  
Икнув, она отстранилась и посмотрела на него.  
– Хватит уже, Дженсен Росс, – строго сказала Маккензи, совсем как мама, Дженсену даже пришлось поскорее взъерошить ей волосы, чтобы она не увидела его лица.  
– Кхм. Так и быть, – она сразу заулыбалась, и Дженсен картинно прикрыл глаза рукой, – но только – я серьезно – если ты заплатишь за пиццу.  
– Ладно, – она протянула руку ладонью вверх. Дженсен достал бумажник и, выудив из него двадцатку, отдал ей – легкотня.  
– А теперь тащи телефон.  
Маккензи сунула ему под нос больную ногу.  
– Я калека!  
– О боже, – простонал Дженсен, позволяя спихнуть себя с дивана. – Все сам, все сам.  
Чтобы повеселить ее, он начал по-стариковски прихрамывать, и когда Маккензи со смехом прыгнула ему на спину, поковылял в сторону кухни.  
После того, как они заказали пиццу и разлеглись на прохладном полу в ожидании звонка от курьера, Мак спросила:  
– У нас неприятности?  
Дженсен не смог убедить себя, что совсем не удивлен.  
– Нет, пупс, – соврал он, и лишь потом понял, что вообще-то сказал правду. – Неприятности только у меня.  
Напрасно Дженсен надеялся, что решение «собачьей проблемы» можно будет отложить на потом, а лучше бы вообще навсегда. Или хоть не заниматься ею до семи утра в выходной.  
– Они еще не работают, – он сгреб в охапку и бросил носом в подушку хохочущую Маккензи.  
– Дженсен Эклз – ленивая задница, – пропела она и быстренько намотала на себя одеяло, да так ловко, что ему ничего не осталось. В шутливой ярости Дженсен зарычал и дернул одеяльный кокон за угол, но не рассчитал: Маккензи, развернувшись, улетела на пол и затихла.  
– Ты как там? – как и положено примерному брату спросил он.  
– Пло-охо, – жалобно заныла она, цепляясь за край кровати, – мне нужна собака-поводырь, ясно? Я читала, – Маккензи села и потянула его за руку, – что это такие собаки, которые как бы смотрят за слепых, чтобы не наступали в лужи и всякую гадость, а некоторые вообще даже понимают язык жестов, представляешь? Это ж почти говорящая собака, Дженсен! Вот, хочу такую.  
Она залезла обратно и уселась рядом, подтянув колени к груди, и приготовилась, как обычно, будить совесть Дженсена взглядом.  
– В приюте собак-поводырей точно не будет, – предупредил он. – Но щенки из приюта самые лучшие.  
– Угу. Но я все равно хочу говорящего.  
– Ну, посмотрим, – пробормотал Дженсен в подушку. Вяло шевельнулась надежда на то, что если в приюте не окажется говорящих собак, то… – когда встану.  
-*-  
Сначала послышались щелчки, на которые Дженсен не обратил должного внимания, а потом в ухо замяукал Джимми Баффетт: не знал он, куда податься, когда вулкан начнет извергаться. По его милости Дженсен от неожиданности вывалился из кровати и чуть башку не расшиб об тумбочку.  
– Как ты слушаешь эту фигню? – он прижал ладони к ушам.  
Вспомнилась давняя поездка на машине. Чтобы выглянуть в окно, Дженсену еще приходилось становиться на колени, по радио тренькал Джимми со своим «Вулканом», и отец в такт выстукивал по рулю пальцами.  
Маккензи тогда даже в проекте не было, вот она и прыгнула на Дженсена, заливаясь смехом.  
– Никакая не фигня! Это же Джимми Бу-фэй!  
Дженсен с притворным усилием закинул сестру на плечо и двинулся к лестнице.  
– Извращенка. Нет бы балдеть от «Школьного мюзикла», как остальные малявки.  
– Поставь меня! Отпусти! Псих больной, ты уронишь меня на голову!  
– Она ж тебе все равно не нужна.  
Орала Маккензи вполсилы, но всю дорогу до кухни от души колотила его по спине.  
Мирно позавтракать тоже не получилось, потому что Маккензи, не в состоянии ни минуты усидеть на месте, ела кое-как, Дженсену же ни моральные принципы, ни финансовое положение не позволяли выбрасывать еду. Выдвинув пару ультиматумов, он сумел добиться своего. Маккензи не только заглотила остатки хлопьев, но и безропотно надела нормальную обувь. Надулась, правда, когда Дженсен не разрешил пойти босиком. Поборов шнурки, она сразу же выскочила за дверь и слетела по ступенькам, волоча за собой Дженсена за подол нестираной зеленой футболки.  
– Все равно слишком рано!  
– А вдруг кто-то опередит нас и заберет нашу собаку? – воскликнула Маккензи, будто Дженсен ляпнул совсем уж дурость. – Шевели ногами!  
На самом деле ее требование означало, что Дженсен должен сбавить скорость до черепашьей. Другое неписанное правило обязывало помчаться во весь опор, когда Маккензи отпустит его. В общем, к приюту, расположенному за полицейским участком на Илио-стрит, они бежали наперегонки.  
Местечко не отличалось шиком, заправлял им бывший однокашник Дженсена, Том Вэллинг – красивый, но тупой как пробка. Том вряд ли помнил, что в старших классах они с неделю встречались, но, войдя, Дженсен расправил плечи.  
– Нам нужна собака, – заявила Маккензи, не успел Дженсен и рта раскрыть.  
– Тогда вы пришли по адресу, – сказал Том с таким удивленным видом, что Дженсен решил больше не оскорблять пробку сравнением с ним.  
– Привет, Вэллинг.  
– Привет… тебе. Так вы ищете?.. – он кивнул на дверь с надписью «Собаки», и Дженсену стало очень трудно не стебаться вслух.  
– Да, спасибо, было бы замечательно, – Мак уже тянула его в нужную сторону.  
Дженсену вечно было не по себе в подобных местах. И, соглашаясь завести домашнюю живность, он больше всего боялся прихода сюда, потому что мог забрать из приюта только одну собаку.  
Или… не мог. Потому что здесь было пусто.  
Маккензи оглядела клетки и посмотрела на Дженсена, будто это он попрятал животных.  
– Может, мы до них не дошли, – сказал он, потому что пустой приют на Гавайях – нонсенс. Всех до единой бродяжек не могли разобрать по домам. Они с Маккензи твердо решили взять собаку из приюта, Дженсен готов был даже взять напрокат машину и осилить дорогу до Ханы.  
Но когда он уже собрался уточнить у Тома, не ошиблись ли они дверью, Маккензи оживилась, вырвала руку и направилась в конец длинного ряда клеток, где опустилась на корточки перед… мохнатой зверюгой, которая, черт возьми, не сидела в клетке.  
– Мак, – Дженсен торопливо, но осторожно начал приближаться к сестре, - погоди, Мак, мы не…  
Ласковым голосом и плавными жестами Маккензи выманила зверюгу из убежища. И она оказалась вполне ничего, даже по-своему симпатичной. Присмотревшись, Дженсен понял, что перед ним, вопреки первому впечатлению, не медведь-мутант. Голова собаки была великовата для крепкого приземистого тела. Судя по общим очертаниям и песочной шерсти, чуть более темной на спине, в родословной нового знакомца отметилась немецкая овчарка. Шоколадного цвета треугольные уши сложились конвертиком над выразительными глазами, в которых смешались синий, серый, зеленый и коричневый. Они казались еще ярче, потому что веки по краю были темно-коричневые, а по обе стороны морду украшали одинаковые пятна, из-за которых казалось, что собака улыбается, ну, если вообще допустить такую возможность.

– Ах ты лапушка, – тихо сказала Маккензи, легонько касаясь огроменной собачьей головы маленькими ладошками.  
– М-м… Мак, не…  
Зверюга вздрогнула и отскочила, Дженсен же в мгновение ока прижал к себе сестру.  
– Ну вот зачем, спрашивается, ты ее напугал?! – возмутилась она, извиваясь в его объятиях под жалобное поскуливание.  
– Да я не хо… Мак, он не в клетке, мы...  
– Ты уверен, что это мальчик?  
Для верности Дженсен наклонился с Мак на руках, ее стянутые резинкой волосы упали ему на лицо, закрывая обзор, но озадаченное и чуть ли не смущенное животное совершенно точно относилось к мужскому полу.  
– Уверен.  
Пес замахал хвостом.  
Маккензи все вырывалась, собака казалась мирной, так что Дженсен, не желая лишиться глаз или еще чего-нибудь ценного, поставил сестру на пол, но придерживал за плечо.  
– Надо бы уточнить у Тома. Вдруг он не продается.  
– Вот зануда, – проворчала Маккензи, но послушно поплелась за ним обратно в офис. Собака шагала следом, хоть и держалась на приличном расстоянии.  
– Ого, – удивился Том. – Откуда он взялся?  
Дженсен многозначительно посмотрел на дверь, из-за которой только что вышел.  
– В каком смысле, откуда?  
– Ой, ладно, это я так, – Том махнул рукой. – С утра спекся… или вчерашнее не выветрилось.  
– А что печете? – встряла Маккензи, и Дженсену остро захотелось придушить Вэллинга.  
– Э-э… шоколадные кексы. Так что, берете?  
– Да!  
– Мак, – Дженсен присел, оказавшись с ней – и с псом – на одном уровне. Из-за плеча Маккензи на него смотрели странные разноцветные глаза. Конечно, Дженсен преувеличивал, но в них было то же любопытство, тень угрозы и чего-то еще, что и в глазах Мак. Дженсен тяжело вздохнул. – Уверена?  
– Да! – «Еще спрашиваешь!» – горело в ее глазах.  
Маккензи обняла зверюгу за шею. На этот раз пес не вздрогнул, наоборот, прильнул к ней, что Дженсен посчитал добрым знаком.  
– Он хороший, я чувствую.  
«Хороший» согласно рыкнул, и Дженсен понял, что пропал.  
– И чтоб никаких больше прогулов, – велел он, чувствительно ткнув ее в спину. – Ясно? Ни по уважительной причине, ни по неуважительной – ни по какой. А к этим своим купуа по пятницам будешь ходить со мной после школы, только дождись, поняла? Обещаю не подходить близко, чтобы они меня не увидели. Договорились?  
– Договорились, – она крепко пожала протянутую руку.  
– И, – добавил Дженсен, не выпуская ее ладонь, – нам надо будет произвести пристойное впечатление на социального работника. И не спорь со мной.  
– Чувак, – Маккензи скривилась, но Дженсен не разжимал пальцев, пока она не согласилась: – Да-да, ладно. Давай уже заберем его, а? Пожалуйста.  
– Так, с вас шестьдесят восемь долларов, – вставил Том, когда Дженсен выпрямился. Он вздрогнул, хотя и готовился к худшему. – И э-эм, потом не забудьте ему удалить яичники.  
Дженсен прикрыл глаза. Идиот.  
– Яички?  
Том пожал плечами, а пес заскулил.  
Дженсен скрепя сердце подписал чек и необходимые документы, машинально поинтересовался:  
– А имя у него есть?  
– Ты че, – возмутилась Маккензи, когда пес уселся Дженсену на ноги и, сопя, уставился снизу вверх, – Кавело!  
– О боже! Опять твои купуа?  
– Не слушай его, – она погладила улыбчивую морду (Дженсен внимательно следил за обоими, вдруг зверюге не понравится, но, пес, кажется, не возражал). – Кавело был самый крутой купуа!  
Покончив с формальностями, Том выдал им бесплатный ошейник и поводок, а также большой пакет корма, тяжелый, как сто чертей – тащи его теперь пешком до дома – счастью Дженсена не было предела. Маккензи вела Кавело, то есть она держала поводок, а пес послушно трусил между ними, слушая ее вдохновенную болтовню о том, сколько интересного ждет его в новом доме, и как она будет бросать для него палку, как Дженсен каждое утро будет брать его с собой на пробежку. Тут Дженсен возмутился и заверил псину, что ни за какие коврижки не вылезет из кровати раньше, чем требует рабочий график. Еще он высмеял Маккензи за веру в то, что Кавело понимает адресованные ему слова. Пес же, судя по всему, был рад покинуть приют и не возражал. Если, конечно, у него вообще имелось мнение на этот счет.  
Дженсен никак не мог переварить тот факт, что по собственной воле подписался кормить еще одного иждивенца.  
Вовремя вспомнив о кормежке, Дженсен притормозил у тележки с фруктами.  
– Удержишь и Кавело, и это? – спросил он, и Маккензи, прервав свой монолог, подставила руки под связку бананов, пару манго и ананас, пока Дженсен клал в ящик для оплаты пять долларов.  
В конце концов, ананас пришлось тащить в зубах, потому что Мак искололась об колючки, а руки были заняты собачьим кормом. Кавело, путаясь в лапах, пялился во все глаза, только что не хихикал, глупая псина.  
-*-  
– Вступление в контакт, – шепнул Миша, настраивая бинокль, чтобы лучше видеть появившуюся на пляже троицу, – подтверждаю.  
– Обожаю, когда ты говоришь «подтверждаю», – его спутник подобрался поближе и чуть ли не лег сверху под предлогом того, чтобы тоже заглянуть в окуляры. – Это на редкость позитивно.  
– Майкл, – вздохнул Миша, – Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты перестал недооценивать его. Возможно, у него есть хитроумный план.  
– Миша, – Майкл передразнил тон собеседника, – его сотворил ты. Не припомню, чтобы хоть один из твоих планов сработал. К тому же в процессе ты изрядно накосячил.  
– Что значит «накосячил»? – нахмурился Миша, но Майкл лишь скривился и, откатившись в сторону, отмахнулся. – Как представитель местного населения ты мог бы более щедро делиться познаниями в области жаргона.  
– Чувак, ты так и будешь мечтать о том, чтобы я изображал толковый словарь, или будешь присматривать за своим детищем?  
Миша моргнул.  
– Очевидно, я предпочитаю второе. Однако, что до первого…  
– Ну и ладушки. И вот еще что. Я-то думал, мы уже обсудили твою манеру одеваться. И решили, что тебе не стоит самому выбирать себе одежду.  
– Ты сегодня ушел совсем рано, – насупившись, Миша окинул себя взглядом. – В моем облачении есть что-то неприличное?  
Майкл помедлил, поморщившись, будто ему вдруг стало трудно говорить.  
– Серебристая лайкра… не в струе.  
– «Не в струе»?  
– Да… выражение такое.  
Миша кивнул с сомнением.  
– Положусь на твое мнение, как эксперта, долгие годы прожившего среди людей.  
– Замечательно… В самом деле, Миша, прекрасное решение, но вот прямо сейчас раздеваться не надо!  
-*-  
Заглянув домой, чтобы сгрузить фрукты и собачий корм, приготовить перекус, захватить доску для серфинга и солнцезащитный крем, остаток дня они провели на пляже. Кавело проникся симпатией к Дженсену даже быстрее, чем к Макккензи, все время держался поблизости, особенно когда она с криком «апорт!» бросала палку. Скоро Маккензи начала сердиться.  
– Может, он любит не палки, – предположил Дженсен, – а мячики.  
– Тогда мы купим ему мячик, – постановила Маккензи.  
Дженсен посмотрел на Кавело.  
– А палки, знаешь ли, ничего не стоят. – У Кавело хватило совести изобразить смущение, получилось чертовски мило. – Все-то ты в рот тянешь, – пробормотал Дженсен, отворачиваясь к морю.  
Пес, не выпуская из пасти край полотенца, помахал хвостом.  
Взяв доску, Дженсен крикнул Маккензи, чтобы была умницей, и вошел в воду. Он даже не особенно удивился, когда Кавело поплыл следом, демонстрируя поразительную грацию, которой не блистал во время скачек по берегу. Дженсен остался на мелководье, чтобы дурная животина не полезла за ним на глубину.  
– Иди к Мак, иди, присмотри за ней!  
Обалдеть, но пес послушался, пусть и без особого энтузиазма. Кавело выбрался на берег и подбежал к Маккензи, поглощенной строительством замка из песка, и как следует отряхнулся, вымочив ее с головы до ног. Она взвизгнула, а потом и вовсе завопила, потому что Кавело схватил ее лопатку и был таков. Маккензи рванула за ним и даже умудрилась догнать. Они с Кавело покатились по песку.  
Дженсен фыркнул и спустил с доски левую ногу, чтобы не уносило далеко. Кавело совсем недавно покинул приют, но с каждой минутой вел себя все естественнее; сейчас же веселье начало немного зашкаливать, и Дженсен позвал пса обратно в воду, чтобы немного остыл. Тот радостно послушался.  
– Хороший мальчик, – Дженсен позволил себе лишь чуточку сарказма. – Приятно, что ты понимаешь, кто тут главный.  
– Нет, я главная! – крикнула Маккензи, перекрывая шум прибоя.  
У Кавело сделалась такая морда, будто он смеется над ними обоими, поэтому Дженсен плеснул на него водой и устремился к берегу, предлагая гонку. Кто бы сомневался, что псина опередит его в два раза? Но Дженсен утешился мыслью о том, что и ног у Кавело в два раза больше.  
За баром «Тики», где он по выходным подрабатывал вечерами, Дженсен устроил всем душ из шланга. Маккензи верещала от холода, а Кавело жадно пил, хватая струю мощными челюстями. Налив полную миску, Дженсен привязал его. Было трудно не купиться на несчастный вид, но Дженсен убедил себя, что нечего выдумывать всякие глупости.  
– Я хочу остаться тут с Кавело, – заныла Маккензи, и пес поддержал ее, тихонько заскулив.  
– Не хочу оставлять тебя здесь одну. И да, да, как же тогда Кавело, он же будет один, угу. Я в курсе, я веду себя неразумно. Пойдем.  
Несмотря на протесты Дженсен подпихнул ее к входу, и строго глянул на пса поверх плеча. Ну ладно, может, и мягче, чем собирался, потому что Кавело так сник, что сердце екнуло.  
– Опаздываешь, Эклз. – Бен, неравнодушный к Джеку Дэниэлсу и телефильмам крупный гаваец, недобро воззрился на Дженсена.  
– А у нас новая собака! – вякнула Маккензи, не дав Дженсену извиниться.  
Ее распирало эмоциями, а значит, придется держать ушки на макушке, чтобы она не слиняла к новому любимцу.  
– Он привязан… проблем не будет, – пообещал Дженсен, переодевшись и смыв с себя остатки соли.  
– Смотри мне, тут не пансион какой-нибудь, – проворчал Бен, но все же как обычно вручил Маккензи безалкогольный «поток лавы» – половина клубничного дайкири, половина пина колады.  
Когда она уселась в своем углу с домашней работой, разрисованной загадочными каракулями, Дженсен окунулся в работу.  
Это была обычная для несезона суббота – раз-два и обчелся малихини, только местные бросают купюры на липкую от сиропа стойку. Дженсен наливал спиртное и смешивал коктейли, при необходимости флиртовал, разводил молчаливых клиентов на разговоры ни о чем. Двое парней задержались у стойки дольше других, но Дженсен старался не навязываться, потому что для простых приятелей они сидели слишком уж близко друг к другу. Вот если бы еще подальше от Маккензи, цены б им не было. Конечно, Дженсен себя убеждал, что они бы никак не смогли бы…  
– Эй, часом не твоя сестренка вышла? – спросил один из этих парней, тот, что с бритой головой, указав стаканом на выход, и отвернулся.  
Черт!  
Перед баром какой-то мужик сидел на корточках, заглядывая Маккензи в лицо, и протягивал ей розовый цветок франжипани.  
Не обращая внимания на звон бьющегося стекла, когда люди теряли равновесие от бесцеремонных тычков и роняли напитки, Дженсен проталкивался к выходу. Ему стало плевать на клиентов, в груди клокотала ярость. Чуть не сорвав с петель хлипкую противомоскитную дверь, он со всей силы шарахнул ею об стену. Мужик испуганно обернулся на грохот.  
– Да, приятель, сейчас получишь, – рявкнул Дженсен, прибавив скорости.  
У мужика – совсем молодого, вообще-то, парня, даже моложе Дженсена – были на редкость выразительные глаза и давно не стриженые темные волосы (очень располагающее лицо, некстати выдал мозг Дженсена). Он чуть не упал, но смог подняться и пустился наутек, только засверкали в темноте босые пятки. И, конечно же, по закону подлости, едва Дженсен бросился вдогонку, на парковке возникла знакомая шкафоподобная фигура.  
Ну конечно, черный костюм, татуировка «Клиф» на костяшках – Дженсен чуть не завопил во все горло «Очень вовремя!». Но как бы его ни распирало от лютого желания превратить физиономию лохматого любителя франжипани во что-то менее привлекательное для маленьких девочек, он резко остановился и процедил сквозь зубы:  
– Мак, какого х… – его передернуло. Клиф направлялся к ним, вот дерьмо. – Какого черта, Мак?  
На долбаном психе даже рубашки не было, а шорты подозрительно напоминали те, что сохли на веревке Бена позади бара. И этот больной ублюдок совал его сестре цветочки!  
Дженсен вдруг заметил, что злая зареванная Маккензи тянется к упавшему цветку, и ослабил хватку на ее плече.  
– Он просто хотел меня утешить! – крикнула она, обрушиваясь на него с кулаками. – Он помогал искать Кавело!  
Зашибись прекрасно, еще и Клиф подоспел. Дженсен едва успел затолкать Маккензи себе за спину. Сообразив, что социальный работник все слышал, она впала в ступор от испуга.  
Клиф указал на бар.  
– Вы действительно считаете, что там здоровая обстановка для девочки? – взревел он.  
Ясное дело, Дженсену самому не приходило в голову, что для сестры обстановочка не ахти. А что если Клиф взбесился еще и оттого, что раньше Дженсена увидел, как Маккензи разговаривает с чужим мужчиной? Кошмар.  
– Только сегодня, – голос удалось не повысить. – Няня уехала.  
– Надо было найти замену.  
– Да в последнюю минуту выяснилось… И вообще, это же заведение для туристов, она была в полной безопасности…  
– Да что вы говорите.  
– … в нем, – закончил Дженсен, с трудом выталкивая слова промеж онемевших губ. – Я велел ей сидеть в уголке, – он вдохнул. – Послушайте, я понимаю, что вы постоянно видите нас с плохой стороны, но мы приложим все усилия, честно, мы вам понравимся, – он тяжело сглотнул. – Вы все время… застаете нас не в лучшие моменты.  
– Обстоятельства бывают разные, это я могу понять – сквозь зубы проговорил Клиф, – но не когда возникает угроза безопасности и благополучию ребенка. Счет два ноль не в вашу пользу, Эклз. В ваших интересах сделать так, чтобы он не увеличился, – даже непроницаемо-черные очки не смогли уберечь Дженсена от презрительного взгляда.  
Клиф задал Маккензи несколько вопросов и, убедившись, что с ней все в порядке, удалился.  
Кое-как переставляя ноги, Дженсен повел сестру вокруг бара, чтобы не тащить ее через прокуренное и пропахшее алкоголем помещение. Заслышав их шаги, Кавело сел и виновато замахал хвостом – паршивец умудрился вылезти из ошейника.  
– Что ты там про собаку говорила? – выдавил Дженсен.  
Маккензи вырвалась и, кинувшись к своей пропаже, обняла Кавело за шею. Шорты Бена висели криво. Дженсен оторвал сестру от собаки, не обращая внимания на вялые протесты, завел в бар и усадил на прежнее место.  
– Только двинься куда, – пригрозил он.  
Маккензи кивнула, блеснув щекам и с размазанными по ним слезами, и покосилась на зажатый в кулаке цветок. Дженсен вернулся на улицу и снова привязал Кавело, от греха подальше затянув ошейник потуже. Через полчаса Кавело снова освободился и пробрался в бар, но Дженсен не слишком удивился. Пес прополз на пузе через весь зал и уткнулся Маккензи в колени, вплотную прижав к голове уши. К этому времени у Дженсена уже не осталось никаких нервов и он махнул рукой, лишь бы Бен не заметил.  
Странноватая сладкая парочка убралась от стойки, правда, встрепанный, в дикой расцветки гавайской рубашке, не моргая, таращился на Дженсена из облюбованного ими угла.  
Очередной поклонник – то, что надо. Лысый с растущим раздражением щелкал пальцами перед носом своего парня, потом схватил его за запястье и выволок на улицу.  
Молодец, Эклз, отличный способ сказать чуваку спасибо!  
Чтобы хоть чем-нибудь занять голову до конца смены, Дженсен оглядел публику и решил, что развеселые норвежцы в одинаковых расписных рубашках вполне его устраивают, и улыбнулся дежурной улыбкой.  
-*-  
– Ты на меня сердишься? – спросила Маккензи по пути домой.  
Лунный свет заливал дорогу. В руке у Дженсена был поводок, но сам Кавело без всяких понуканий семенил рядом с Маккензи. Он до сих пор изображал виноватого, но Дженсену снова могло показаться.  
– Нет, – не повернув головы, ответил он после паузы, – я огорчаюсь.  
Она вздохнула и уставилась на свои ботинки, засунув руки глубоко в карманы – это уж как пить дать.  
– Еще хуже.  
– Так и есть.  
Маккензи упрямо засопела, затопала тяжело по старому асфальту, но чем дальше они шли, тем тише становились ее шаги. Дженсен оставил ее томиться на медленном огне до самого дома и только перед сном, когда она уже в пижаме забралась в кровать, припечатал:  
– Сама же все понимаешь, – он укрыл Маккензи ее любимым одеялом в тропических рыбках.  
Она вздохнула и, заложив руки за голову, принялась грустно разглядывать потолок, но Дженсен строго смотрел на нее и не двигался с места.  
– Да… – сдалась Маккензи. – Но на вид он…  
– Злодеи разные бывают. Если кто-то захочет тебя увести, вырывайся, ори и убегай со всех ног, – вообще-то… Дженсен уже не был так уверен. Маленькая заплаканная девочка потеряла собаку – что бы он сделал на месте лохматого парня? То-то же… Ну ладно, перестраховался, что ж теперь. К тому же, имел полное право.  
– А можно сказку? – робко поинтересовалась Маккензи.  
Дженсен поймал себя на том, что ищет Кавело, и, обернувшись, обнаружил его в дверях. Псина болталась там, как третий лишний какой-нибудь. Или как маленький несчастный и никому не нужный бродяжка, или как еще кто-нибудь… Это обычный пес, блин! Хватит приписывать ему черт знает что. Маккензи тоже заметила Кавело и сразу позвала. Он рад был послушаться и позволил себя обнять. Она умостила подбородок между треугольных ушей, и Дженсен оказался под перекрестным огнем уже двух пар умоляющих глаз. Паршивцы даже заскулили дуэтом.  
– Боже, да вы из меня веревки вьете, – застонал Дженсен и плюхнулся на кровать прямо на костлявые коленки сестры. Кавело утвердительно рыкнул, и Маккензи засмеялась. – Ну что? Небось, хочешь про Кавело?  
– Да, пожалуйста, – у нее даже получилось подпустить в голос раскаяния.  
Маккензи высвободила из-под него ноги и, подсунув на их место подушку, свернулась вокруг Дженсена. Кавело пристроил хитрую морду ему на голое колено, и это оказалась… очень приятная теплая тяжесть. Надо же.  
– Подлизы, – буркнул Дженсен, прикрывая глаза. Он глубоко вздохнул, вызывая из глубины памяти слова отца.  
– Давным-давно жил да был купуа, – следующую фразу они всегда произносили вместе: – А купуа – это – древние гавайские боги-трикстеры. Они любят устраивать разные шутки и проделки, – Маккензи замолчала и Дженсен начал дразниться: – пробираются по ночам в твою комнату и устраивают беспорядок, – он хотел было пощекотать Маккензи, но она увернулась.  
– Они так не делают! – убежденно сказала она.  
– Но могли бы. Пробки на дорогах и туристический сезон точно на их совести, а еще пролитые напитки, непонимание и потерянная обувь, – дальше пошло легче, не то что сразу после… после аварии.  
Любимая сказка Маккензи состояла из причудливой смеси гавайских мифов и папиных выдумок, Дженсен тоже не остался в стороне. Папа называл это «устной традицией».  
– У них такой озорной характер, – Дженсен снова ткнул Маккензи в бок, – потому что их предки были наполовину животными: птицами там, или собаками, крысами всякими. Когда на свет появляется малыш-купуа, в него вселяется дух животного, чтобы он стал быстрее, умнее и сильнее. А Кавело, – тут Маккензи снова подхватила, – был из них самым лучшим.  
-*-  
Кавело – который пес, а не купуа – проводил Дженсена сначала до холодильника, а потом и до дивана. На кухне за поисками пива и вялой возней с подушками в гостиной он следил с непонятным самодовольством, не отрывал глаз от Дженсена – такие вот собачьи штуки. Помня, что взгляд в упор многие животные воспринимают, как вызов, Дженсен решил расставить точки над «i».  
– Смирись, собакин, – проговорил он, бутылкой салютуя Кавело, который занял позицию с хорошим обзором – в дальнем углу комнаты. – Я вожак стаи, альфа-самец, я… напрочь забыл тебя покормить.  
Он со скрипом поднялся, потер лицо и кое-как поплелся обратно на кухню. Кавело, ясное дело, покинул свой наблюдательный пост и, бодро виляя хвостом, побежал за ним. Дженсен выбрал пластмассовую миску поплоше.  
– Заботливый тебе достался хозяин, что пипец, – пробормотал он.  
При виде миски пес навострил уши, но казалось, что ему интересно просто смотреть на Дженсена, а еда – дело десятое. До чего чудна́я, все-таки, псина.  
Во время трапезы он не присутствовал – в обнимку с пивом уткнулся в старый телик, и даже не оглянулся, когда насытившийся Кавело, решив провернуть тот же фокус, что и в баре, начал ползти к дивану на брюхе.  
Лишь позволив ему добраться до столика, Дженсен оторвался от мельтешения зернистых картинок на экране. Под его взглядом пес мгновенно замер, будто не понимая, что его отлично видно.  
– Вот же ненормальная собака.  
Кавело изобразил что-то вроде улыбки, но Дженсен отвлекся на передачу, а когда опомнился, Кавело – сама невинность – уже примостил свою ушлую морду на диване совсем рядом с Дженсеном и хлопал чертовыми глазищами.  
– Чувак, – проворчал Дженсен, хмурясь, – ты меня пугаешь.  
Кавело высунул длинный язык и разок лизнул Дженсену пальцы. Подскочив, как ужаленный, Дженсен убрал обе руки подальше. Он мог бы поклясться, что пес ухмыльнулся! Кавело не шелохнулся, со значением глядя на него. Невинность? Ну-ну.  
– Да ладно, ладно! – Дженсен подвинулся, освобождая место для своего… нет, сестриного пса.  
Здоровенная туша взгромоздилась на диван с таким проворством и восторгом, что Дженсен поневоле задумался, не поспешил ли с выводами о тех людях, что сдали Кавело в приют. Похоже, его прежние хозяева вовсе не были дураками. От невнятного ворчания – ну да, да, сказывалась усталость, нервы и пиво – Кавело отмахнулся хвостом и успокоился, уложив голову Дженсену на колени, сколько бы его ни отпихивали.  
В анонсе «Дорого и ценно» – подделки под «Антикваров на выезде» – клялись в вечной любви к статуэткам собачек XVI века. Может, стоило смотреть внимательнее, может, ничего бы и не произошло. Он не начал бы привязываться к животному, которое не факт, что не придется пристраивать в другие руки.  
– … найти то, что станет для вас действительно дорого, займет место в вашем сердце, – ворковала ведущая, прижимая к обширному бюсту керамического бигля. – Что такое деньги, когда существует связь, узы, выходящие за пределы…  
Кавело заскулил, тыкаясь в него носом.  
– Блин, не верю, что тебе уже надо на улицу. Уймись.  
Пес вроде как вздохнул, но, похоже, смирился со своей участью и опять устроился мордой Дженсену на бедро.  
В следующую рекламную паузу Дженсен понял, что гладит Кавело по голове, и замер. Впрочем, его больше поразило то, какая мягкая у него шерсть, чем сам факт. Пес вопросительно поднял глаза и лизнул Дженсену запястье, мол, чего застыл? Дженсен послушно вернулся к прерванному занятию, и Кавело удовлетворенно замахал хвостом.  
-*-  
– … тсс! Бу-бу-бу-бу… осторожно… бу-бу… достать… ?  
Продрав глаза, Дженсен различил серо-голубой свет раннего утра и доносящуюся из кухни болтовню сестры. Который час, господи? По воскресеньям он работал, будильник не дал бы проспать. Дженсен глянул на часы и застонал в подушку: он имел право еще два часа дрыхнуть без задних ног! Маккензи не поздоровится.  
Чтобы осуществить ужасную месть, Дженсен умудрился кое-как придать телу вертикальное положение и, невольно подражая киношным зомби, доковылять до кухни. В сонное сознание просочился мужской голос. Странное дело: Дженсен молчал, телевизор был только в гостиной, радио у них вообще не водилось… С кем же говорила Мак? Он замер.  
Вчерашний лохматый псих был у него на кухне. Одетый лишь в пляжные шорты Дженсена. И стоял рядом с его сестрой!  
– Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?! – пусть Дженсен соображал не очень четко, на скорости движений это не отразилось.  
Он подскочил к лохматому и, ухватив его за чертовы патлы, дернул назад. Больной ублюдок вскрикнул, как раненый зверь, но Дженсен не отпустил его, наоборот, потянул сильнее. Как лохматый ни выгибался, пытаясь при этом сохранить равновесие, он свалился на задницу.  
В нормальном освещении его лицо оказалось еще более беззлобным, перепуганным и невинным, чем накануне. Очевидно, слепая ярость Дженсена все же сохранила остатки зрения, раз он был в состоянии заметить такие вещи.  
Парень был крупнее Дженсена, выше, и даже то, что он поскуливал по-собачьи, не мешало Дженсену потихоньку начинать бояться. В том числе того, что пинает потенциально озабоченного щенка-переростка, склонного к педофилии. О господи.  
– Ты больной урод, – рявкнул Дженсен. На язык просились самые грязные ругательства, но он еще худо-бедно мог себя контролировать. – Тебе это кажется нормальным? Выследил девочку, вперся к ней в дом… полуголый, в моих шортах…  
Губы лохматого то складывались в трубочку, то вытягивались в линию, он открывал и закрывал рот, словно пробуя гласный за гласным.  
– Я… – беспомощно выдал он, но тут заверещала Маккензи:  
– Дженсен! – и стало ясно, что она уже давно орет.  
От ее чувствительного пинка под колено нога подкосилась, и Дженсен чуть не рухнул на пол.  
– Ай!  
– Ты делаешь ему больно!  
– А ты делаешь больно мне!  
Воспользовавшись замешательством Дженсена, Маккензи принялась по одному разгибать его пальцы. Она так сильно впивалась острыми ногтями в кожу, что пришлось выпустить зажатые в горсти шелковистые волосы и от греха подальше перехватить сестру за талию, потому что она почему-то все время норовила подойти поближе к потенциальному педофилу.  
– Убирайся из моего дома.  
Маккензи начала брыкаться и кусаться, как будто это Дженсен на нее напал, пока настоящий злодей разевал рот, сидя на пятой точке и хлопая ресницами. Как если бы Дженсен на него пистолет наставил или еще чего. Мак визжала, как заведенная:  
– Он же наш, он наш, – и молотила кулаками Дженсену по груди, бокам – по всему, куда могла достать.  
– Наш кто, маньяк? – зло поинтересовался он, когда получил удар чуть ли не по яйцам.  
Маккензи обмякла и тяжело обвисла в объятиях, Дженсен быстренько опустил ее на пол. Слезы на щеках сестры ранили куда серьезнее маленьких злых кулачков, и он задумался на миг, всегда ли так остро на них реагировал.  
– Наш пес, дурья твоя башка! – крикнула Маккензи.  
Едва Дженсен переварил феерическую новость, сестренка добавила, чеканя каждое слово:  
– Он наш купуа.  
– Та-ак, – сердце не на шутку зашлось от страха. Дженсен крепче ухватил Маккензи и вместе с ней сдал немного назад. – Не знаю, чего ты ей наплел, – бросил он сидящему на полу лохматому, – но давай уже, грабь и сваливай на хрен, потому что я иду звонить в полицию.  
– Не ругайся! – очень кстати пискнула Маккензи.  
Дженсен взял ее на руки и направился к двери. Поворачиваться спиной было жутко, вообще жутко было оставлять на кухне человека, вломившегося в дом, который до сих пор всегда был оплотом безопасности. Теперь дом, как и Маккензи, был вверен его заботе, принадлежал ему, Дженсен за него отвечал, черт подери! Ничего, что дом разваливался на части, дверь застревала… Какого хрена вообще и почему, почему? Ведь вчера не штормило даже.  
– Заперто, – сообщила Мак, и Дженсен застыл.  
– Ты…  
– Мне не достать, – на самом деле она прекрасно дотягивалась, просто Маккензи предпочитала прикинуться коротышкой – все лучше, чем признать, что для тугого замка маловато каши ела.  
Либо этот полуголый чудо-мальчик пролез в окно – что было маловероятно, потому что окна не открывались с улицы, а Дженсен берег кондиционированный воздух, как зеницу ока, чтоб не охлаждать улицу за собственные деньги, которых и без того не густо, либо отодвинул допотопный ржавый холодильник, блокирующий своей тяжеленной тушей заднюю дверь (тоже, между прочим, запертую намертво). Дженсен окончательно запутался.  
– Ты взломал замок?  
В голове загнанно билось только одно: «Какого хрена?» К тому же, обернувшись, он обнаружил, что лохматый стоит в дверях, упираясь макушкой в притолоку и опустив руки – это тоже не добавляло ясности мыслям. Натолкнувшись на взгляд Дженсена, он опустил голову и снова стал смотреть снизу вверх, еще и ссутулился, будто ожидал, что его опять ударят.  
Но последней каплей стали глаза. Такую смесь коричневого и зеленого с вкраплениями голубого и серого он видел у…  
– Кавело, – сказала Маккензи, протягивая к нему руки.  
Лохматый посмотрел на нее, как смотрел, когда звали, Кавело.  
– Нет, – воскликнул Дженсен с детским упрямством. – Это не Кавело. – О да, нечего тянуть, проясним моменты первостепенной важности. Он махнул в сторону Ка… лохматого. – Это не наш пес.  
– Нет, наш, – уперлась Маккензи.  
– Джаред, – запинаясь, выговорил парень.  
– Синхрофазотрон, – передразнил Дженсен, – самое время поиграть в слова, которые не значат ни х… ничего, - и тут до него дошло. – Джаред? – переспросил он.  
– Джаред, – повторил лохматый, на сей раз артикулируя увереннее, четче. Он прижал к груди растопыренную пятерню и моргнул с самым честным видом. В его невообразимых глазах светилась надежда. – Джаред.  
Его чувства отражались на лице Маккензи, как в зеркале.  
– Ой, да хватит уже! – крикнул Дженсен, стукнув Джареда… Кавело – да какая, к черту, разница. Бред какой-то! – Так не бывает, Мак!  
Джаред издал тихий тоскливый звук, и у Дженсена сначала все перевернулось внутри, а потом почему-то сделалось тепло и непонятно.  
– Только молчи уже, ладно? – быстро добавил он. Надо было присесть. Но в доме, рядом с сестрой находился чужой человек. Дженсену начало казаться, что он сходит с ума.  
К лицу ласково прикоснулись костяшки пальцев. На их загорелой коже резко выделялись ссадины и подсохшие царапины, но это было приятно. И пусть Дженсен дернулся, едва не потянув мышцы, отстраниться толком не получилось. Джаред… Этот парень, который назвался Джаредом… От него не хотелось… Дженсен не мог от него отстраниться. Дело было не в почти двухметровом росте – Дженсена природа тоже не обделила, не в фигуре, которой могли бы позавидовать модели «Плейгерл» или «Пентхаус», не в запахе моря и франжипани.  
Дело было в свежем синяке на плече, ободранной коленке, исцарапанных кистях рук. У тех, кто опасен для окружающих, таких повреждений не бывает.  
Дженсен вздохнул и попробовал взглянуть на проблему, как учили в колледже, который пришлось бросить. Джаред – лучше было остановиться на этом имени, потому что от попыток признать парня Кавело у Дженсена заходил ум за разум – не был… У не уверенных в собственной безопасности людей глаза… В общем, у Джареда в глазах пряталось как раз такое выражение. Ну, или уже не совсем такое, только Дженсен не мог сообразить, что сделал, как умудрился его убрать.  
«Да ты, сынок, само радушие», – сказал бы папа. Если бы, что маловероятно, одобрил присутствие в доме чужого человека, который, вдобавок, мог оказаться псом.  
И до сих пор не убрал со щеки Дженсена свою ладонь.  
– О-о-о, – умилилась Маккензи, – ты ему нравишься!  
– Мак, – взмолился Дженсен.  
Джаред тоже, но по-своему: звук, который у него получился, был похож на голубиное воркование.  
– Дженсен, – передразнила Маккензи, уперев руки в боки.  
Тот, кто первым сказал «нашла коса на камень», точно водил близкое знакомство с Эклзами.  
– Ну чего ты хочешь от меня?  
От улыбки, которая расцвела на лице Джареда, чуть не стало дурно.  
– Ничего! – Маккензи подскочила и, разжав кулаки, схватила Джареда за свободную руку. – Обещаю, Дженсен, я буду о нем заботиться. Он же, как большая собака… Да он и есть большая собака!  
– О боже, я тебя умоляю… – Дженсен прикусил язык: он толком не подобрал слова, но знал, что они не для детских ушей.  
– Обещаю, – Маккензи повисла у Джареда на локте и оторвала его от Дженсена. Вообще-то, Дженсен мог бы ею гордиться. Ну, потом когда-нибудь. Когда время пройдет, схлынут эмоции. – Пойдем, Кавело, поищем тебе одежду!  
– Давай называть его Джаред, – предложил Дженсен тоном стюардессы, отпахавшей шестнадцать часов в салоне эконом класса, – ради сохранения моего рассудка.  
– Ой, да ла-адно, – протянула Маккензи, мол, поздно спохватился, чего уж теперь-то. – Пойдем, Джаред.  
– Кавело, – закинул удочку Джаред, оглядываясь. Видимо, хотел окончательно убедиться, что до Дженсена дошло.  
Дженсен вяло махнул рукой, и они потопали наверх.  
Несмотря на ранний час очень хотелось хлебнуть чего покрепче, но это была плохая, очень плохая идея. Опять же, откуда Маккензи собралась доставать одежду? Дженсен вскочил и запрыгал по лестнице через две ступеньки.  
– У тебя рубашки жуткие, – заявила Маккензи, выгребая из шкафа и сбрасывая на кровать целую охапку.  
Джаред склонил голову набок и чирикнул, типа, правда, что ли? Дженсен быстренько вернулся к двери и пару раз стукнулся головой об косяк.  
– Королева драмы, – Маккензи щелкнула языком и, рывком усадив смущенного и одновременно довольного Джареда на кровать, начала одевать его, как огромную куклу.  
Сложив на груди руки, Дженсен ждал, когда до сестры дойдет, что ни при каких обстоятельствах Джареду не втиснуться в его шмотки. Не с такими плечами, не с такими бицепсами. Боже, он что, тоннами жрал протеин?  
Пока Маккензи играла с Джаредом в стилиста, у Дженсена появилась минутка, чтобы привести в порядок мысли. Итак, Джаред совершенно точно не местный, вообще иностранец, наверное, он офигенно выглядит и, как выяснилось, ничего плохого не замышляет – не гнусный педофил, первое впечатление было обманчиво. Он, наверное, модель, приехал для съемок – пляжные фотосессии, все дела, а тут девочка потеряла собаку, рыдает, как не утешить? Потом примчался Дженсен, перепугал его до полусмерти, и Джаред спрятался в лесу, не нашел дорогу обратно и решил пойти к девочке домой. Ночевал под кустом, чтобы не погибнуть от голода, отнял у гавайского медведя мед (вот почему ссадины с царапинами, ну, или пока по лесу бегал, ободрался) и пробрался внутрь… через потайной лаз на крыше, в надежде нормально позавтракать вместе с ними.  
Ага, так и было. Дженсен сполз по стене, больно стукнувшись об пол, и вздохнул с облегчением. С облегчением, блин, а не в отчаянии.  
Это был полный финиш.  
Ни одна из рубашек на Джареда не налезла, Маккензи заставила его перемерить все.  
– Бесполезно, – буркнул Дженсен себе в колени. Джаред рыкнул по-собачьи, и Дженсен решил, что лучше голову не поднимать, в глаза не смотреть, причем не только сейчас. А вообще никогда. – Мак. Ма-ак. Мак. Мак…  
– Ну что?!  
– Можно, – пришлось сделать пару вдохов-выдохов и лишь тогда продолжить, – подыскать ему что-нибудь в секонд-хэнде, м?  
– Ага, вот прямо босиком он у нас и пойдет в магазин.  
– Мак, это же Гавайи, никто не заметит.  
Она так топнула ногой, что у Дженсена зубы щелкнули.  
– Дженсен, – зашипела Маккензи, с душераздирающей точностью копируя манеру мамы, – он же член семьи.  
– Даже не… Нет, Мак, подожди, – но она уже выскочила из комнаты.  
Дженсен взвился на ноги и, физически ощущая на себе неотрывный взгляд Джареда, побежал за Маккензи. Долбанувшись пальцем о дверь и чуть не убившись в коридоре, он почти поймал ее на углу.  
– Мак!  
Джаред не должен был здесь находиться, не должен был стоять рядом и смотреть, видеть все это, не имел права. Он не был членом семьи.  
Но Маккензи уже перевернула самую большую коробку, разворошила и разбросала одежду, пролежавшую там полгода. Она деловито копалась в ворохе вещей, потом просто остановилась.  
– Мак, это же папины, – голос не слушался, слова застревали между печалью и гневом.  
Она резко встряхнула голубую рубашку и отложила в сторону.  
– Они ему не нужны.  
Дженсен тяжело выдохнул, вдохнул снова.  
– Слишком практично, пупс.  
Он не глядел на Джареда, но легко мог представить выражение его лица. Он чувствовал, как если бы Джаред писал эмоциями прямо у него на коже. «Что мне сделать?» и «Как помочь?» и «Что случилось?» – все эти вопросы шли от него мощной волной.  
Маккензи негромко фыркнула.  
– Он же отдаст. Вот, К… – Дженсен закашлялся, и она, кривясь, исправилась: – Джаред, примерь.  
По темно-красному фону широко раскинулись сливочного цвета листья кокоса – папа надевал эту рубашку всего раз или два. Наверное, ее кто-то подарил, он не терпел белого и ни за что не купил бы такую. Дженсен наскреб сил на улыбку для сестры, а ей хватило совести не сиять победно, как она обычно делала, настояв на своем.  
Джаред хмурился на пуговицы, как Дженсен в свое время на учебники анатомии, и в раздражении порыкивал, прикладывая пуговицу к петле, будто она должна была дальше сама проскользнуть внутрь, но упрямилась.  
Что ж, значит, не модель. Даже у Тома Вэллинга редко возникали проблемы с пуговицами.  
Дженсен отпихнул непослушные руки Джареда и, запрещая себе реагировать на их приятное тепло, показал, что к чему, потом увлекся и застегнул все пуговицы. Джаред опустил голову и сквозь ресницы, не отрываясь, смотрел на него, как малыш в Диснейлэнде, очарованный аниматором в костюме Микки Мауса.  
– Ну как? – закончив, спросил Дженсен вопреки привычке, и чуть не зажмурился – Джаред сиял ярче лампочки. – Мм, ладно. Мак, мне надо на работу.  
Оказалось, что нытью восьмилетки противостоять проще, чем ее же вполне взрослым доводам, кто бы знал.  
– Нет, не убеждай меня, Мак. Если я оставлю тебя без присмотра, Клиф меня распнет. Джаред не в счет, Мак! Он же не может…  
Он украдкой глянул на Джареда, чтобы убедиться, что не обидел его, но явно зря волновался. Джареда гораздо больше интересовала левая мочка дженсенова уха: он наклонился и, ткнувшись туда носом, издал протяжную трель.  
– Чувак, ты чего? – он повернулся к Джареду. – Личное пространство!  
– Рру, – сказал Джаред, счастливо улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба.  
Дженсен посмотрел на него, потом повернулся к сестре.  
– Ну, не можем же мы бросить его здесь! – она упрямо мотнула головой. – Подумай сам, он все тянет в рот.  
И когда только успел, Дженсен же только что смотрел на него! Не выпуская изо рта воротник своей рубашки, Джаред вопросительно поднял брови.  
Дженсен беспомощно застонал к вящему восторгу Джареда.  
__________  
Название взято из песни Элвиса Пресли, которая играет в мультфильме  
Купуа - гавайские полубоги-трикстеры, чудища, которые умеют менять обличье. Характер у них по большей части мерзкий, со склонностью к разрушению и жестокости, но некоторые наоборот обладают добрым нравом и защищают членов своего рода.  
Большинство купуа имеют две формы: человеческую и форму животного, растения или даже минерала, пребывая в которой обладают сверхъестественными способностями.  
Малихини - чужеземец, пришелец, тот, кто недавно приехал на Гавайи  
Франжипани - или плюмерия, род тропических кустов с ароматными цветами

Лоло - дебил, дурак, дурень, идиот, кретин, недоумок и т.п.  
Джимми Баффетт (Маккензи произносит на фамилию на французский лад) - знаменитый певец и шоу-мен, вроде нашего Кобзона по масштабу, только исполняет фолк, поп, кантри  
Дорога на Хану - очень живописный маршрут  
Кавело - это вождь, родоначальник длинной и прославленной династии, который сотворил много подвигов при жизни, а после смерти был почитаем, как один из богов. Считалось, что он наполовину акула.  
"Рыбалка" - простая карточная игра, в которой игроки по очереди спрашивают друг друга, есть ли у них определенная карта, и если ее нет, идут "рыбачить" - берут карты из не сданной колоды  
Пеле - богиня вулканов и огня  
Хумухумунукунукуапуаэ - гавайское название тропической рыбки спинорога, о которой говорят, что у нее свиное рыло, и она умеет хрюкать, а также имеет толстую "свиную кожу". В эту рыбку превратился Камапуа - Бог Боров, муж богини Пеле, чтобы не погибнуть во время ссоры с милой женушкой.

-*-  
Ну, может, картинное падение на прилавок закусочной и отдавало избытком мелодрамы, но что ж теперь.  
– О-о, – протянула Кристен, обращаясь к затылку Дженсена. – Что опять вытворила твоя пипетка, накрасила тебе ногти на ногах?  
– Это один раз было.  
– Зато компромату… – она затаила дыхание на миг, явно заметив Джареда, и взволнованно продолжила после паузы: – на всю жизнь. Дженсен, – обтянутый перчаткой палец постучал по макушке. – Что за охрененный красавец играет в догонялки с твоей сестрой?  
С огромным трудом подняв голову и выпрямившись, он пожал плечами. Даже (особенно!) зная, что Мак кричит «апорт», а не «догони», нельзя было слышать заливистый хохот Джареда и не чувствовать… то, что Дженсен чувствовал.  
– Да так, подобрали-приютили. Кстати, – добавил он поскорее, чтобы она не начала расспрашивать, – хотел узнать. К твоему отцу в последние дни не обращались с заявлениями о пропаже людей?  
Кристен задумалась на минутку, склонив голову, и светлые волосы скользнули по ее плечам.  
– Если что-то и было такое, то я не помню. Кстати, – передразнила она и перегнулась через прилавок, выглядывая из-за Дженсена, – если я скажу, что помню кое-что, ты мне его отдашь?  
– Все права у Мак.  
– Я-ясно, – она криво улыбнулась. – У Мак, значит.  
– Мне сегодня надо на работу, – Дженсен изобразил непонимание.  
– Да, да, приводи козявку.  
– Кхм. Понимаешь… эээ… в общем, смотреть надо за обоими.  
Кристен уставилась на него. Где-то невдалеке скрипнула тележка с хот-догами.  
– Ну, попроси меня как следует.  
– Он не знает английского, – заторопился Дженсен, не обращая внимания на ее нахмуренные брови. – И тянет в рот все подряд.  
Скрип-скрип.  
– Вот и думай об этом весь день, – наконец сказала Кристен, – потому что я так и сделаю.  
Дженсен сжал виски, стараясь выбросить из головы сотни неуместных картинок, которые живенько подкинуло чокнутое воображение.  
– Ненавижу тебя.  
– Эй, – она поймала его за руку и обняла. На миг Дженсен позволил себе вспомнить, что на свете есть друзья и время на них, а не только работа, маленькая сестра и куча проблем. – В эту пятницу у меня выходной, я…  
Он собрался в кучку.  
– … жажду потратить его на просмотр диснеевских фильмов и заплетание косичек. Как считаешь, получится уговорить Мак побыть моим подопытным кроликом?  
– Кристен, – Дженсена слегка развезло от участливых прикосновений подруги, – ну что мне делать с свободным пятничным вечером?  
Она выгнула брови и указала взглядом на Джареда.  
– Да что угодно. Тебе нужно развеяться, Дженни.  
Он насупился.  
– Не называй…  
– И вот еще что, Крис приехал! – не успел он отскочить, Кристен быстренько чмокнула его в щеку. А потом вытаращила глаза и разулыбалась, как ненормальная. – Ого! Кто-то о-очень недоволен.  
Дженсен зажмурился и не смотрел на Джареда, сколько мог, но вскоре пришлось вернуться к скамейке для пикника, где остались его подопечные. Джаред сдвинул брови к переносице, метался взглядом от Дженсена к Кристен, будто не мог взять в толк, что происходит.  
Правда сейчас Дженсена больше волновало то, что приехал Крис.  
-*-  
– Джареду грустно, – заявила Маккензи, как будто без нее было не ясно.  
– Да что ты, – удивилась Кристен. Значит, ясно не было.  
Маккензи пихнула ее локтем и кивнула в сторону стола, на котором сидел Джаред. Он не сводил глаз с того места, где перед уходом стоял Дженсен.  
– Я думаю, что Дженсен ему нра-а-авится, – добавила Маккензи, подражая Кристен.

– Пра-а-авда? – передразнила она, вручая Маккензи очередную пачку салфеток, которую надо было вставить в салфетницу. – С чего ты взяла?  
Маккензи посмотрела на нее, как на ущербную.  
– Ладно, ладно, – засмеялась Кристен, – не заводись, я сдаюсь. Как считаешь, Дженсену он тоже нравится?  
– Дженсену нельзя влюбляться, – может, Маккензи и стоило нежнее обращаться с салфетками, но они заслужили.  
– Это кто сказал, ты что ли? – Кристен выгнула бровь.  
– Клиф, – проворчала Маккензи и добавила, не поднимая головы: – тупая башка.  
Джаред покинул свой пост и, тоскливо сопя, несмело подобрался поближе. Маккензи бросила салфетки и раскрыла объятия.  
– Иди сюда!  
Джаред рад был послушаться. Он наклонился, подставляя макушку под ласку.  
– Хороший, хороший, молодец.  
Кристен озадачилась было, но ловко скрыла свое замешательство со значительной примесью неодобрения, деловито сдвигая в сторону пластиковые ложки и вилки, чтобы освободить для Джареда место. А он уселся на скамейку рядом с Маккензи и чуть ли не подлез головой ей под руку.  
– Эй, козявка, – спросила Кристен через пару минут, – Джаред ваш родственник?  
– Он член семьи, – сразу ответила Маккензи, и Джаред, зардевшись, потупился.  
– Ого, надо же, – Кристен тоже спустилась со столешницы, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. – Джаред, ты что, знаешь английский?  
Он повернулся к Маккензи и открыл рот, словно пытаясь сказать что-то.  
– Я… – сумел произнести он и снова расстроено заскулил.  
– Он все понимает, но сказать не может, – встала на защиту Маккензи. – Не приставай к нему, – она обняла Джареда за шею.  
– Ладно, хорошо, – отмахнулась Кристен, потом подняла подбородок Джареда. – Ты вроде ничего.  
Через секунду неуверенность на его лице сменилось облегчением и широкой улыбкой. Кристен против воли отзеркалила его эмоции.  
– Но Дженсен тебе все-таки нравится? – спросила она, и Джаред снова отвел глаза, открыв рот и заалев щеками. – Да?  
Он кивнул, да так, что Маккензи, которая не разжала рук, дернулась вместе с ним.  
– Хмм, – Кристен продолжала раскладывать вилки по кучкам, – может, Дженсену мешает то, что вы родственники.  
– Да не в этом дело, – фыркнула Маккензи, – он приемный, – она погладила Джареда по голове. Хорошо, что они с Дженсеном заранее продумали, как отвечать на расспросы, – и вообще, я тебе уже сказала, ему просто нельзя.  
Кристен хмыкнула, наблюдая за тем, как волосы Джареда развеваются на ветру, и повернулась к Маккензи.  
– Ой, а я тебе сказала, что дядя Крис приехал?  
– Оп-па, – удивилась Маккензи.  
Джаред опять помрачнел, что не укрылось от Маккензи, а вот реакцию Кристен она не заметила. Оказывается, Дженсен не собирался ей говорить.  
-*-  
– Привет, Гэри. Бумажный или полиэтиленовый?  
– Полиэтилен загрязняет окружающую среду и приводит к массовой гибели диких животных и растений.  
– Точно, – Дженсен уже протянул руку к пакетам. – Значит, полиэтиленовый?  
Гэри с откровенным удовольствием глазел на Дженсена, пока ему укладывали в пакет половинку цуккини – офигеть, чего только у них не продается – герметизирующую ленту для воздуховодов, несколько пилок для ногтей и аудиокнигу.  
– В ядерную зиму для тебя найдется местечко, – пообещал Гэри перед уходом.  
Как обычно, Дженсен помахал ему вслед.  
– Жду не дождусь.  
Крупнее универсального магазина Хазегава в Хане не водилось, а места он занимал меньше, чем почта, находящаяся на той же улице. Обстановочка была еще та: бетонные полы, бетонные стены, все полки забиты, причем буквально, самыми разнообразными вещами. Дженсена забавляла реакция туристов, наткнувшихся на колготки рядом с мороженым палтусом. Но сегодня только местные виртуозно добывали полуфабрикаты из-под оборудования для подводного плавания.  
До конца смены оставалось десять минут, есть хотелось просто зверски. Он уже с час как распугивал покупателей голодным урчанием в животе. И тут одна маленькая и симпатичная, но очень глупая и потому доживающая свои последние секунды на этом свете личность, коварно подобравшись сзади, схватила его за колени и завопила:  
– Привет, Дженсен! – Он добанулся бедром об угол кассового аппарата. – Сюрприз!  
– Ху…ух, – выдохнул Дженсен, следя за Джаредом: парню было невдомек, что не стоит лезть к нему за прилавок. Маккензи и не думала разжимать руки, хорошо хоть не на виду у менеджера. – Что случилось, пупс? Я же должен был тебя забрать после работы, – как каждый божий день.  
– Кристен пришлось рано закрыться, – Маккензи окончательно сползла на пол и ногами обняла лодыжки Дженсена. – Джаред меня проводил, – ее мордаха так и сияла. – Ой, а еще, а еще… угадай, что!  
Джаред ее проводил. Да господи боже, через парковку всего-навсего, с какой стати сердце зашлось как ненормальное.  
– Что? – спросил Дженсен, и вдруг понял, что давно смотрит улыбающемуся Джареду в глаза.  
– Мы приготовили ужин, – Маккензи вскочила, а Джаред предъявил красно-белый полосатый сверток. – Джаред сам сделал для тебя сандвич!  
– Сам? – голос дрогнул, но неясно, от радости при виде еды или от ужаса того же рода, что испытал вчера, пока пер огромный мешок собачьего корма. – Ну, мне тут надо по-быстрому кое-что доделать, и пока я занят, как насчет «Фруктовых колечек»?  
– Ура!  
Боже, да Маккензи чуть по потолку не бегала – Дженсен и Джаред переглянулись, причем Дженсен опять завис. А потом стало совсем хреново. Едва шевеля губами, Джаред прошептал:  
– Сладкий.  
Колени подкосились. Буквально. Дженсен до побелевших пальцев вцепился в журнал, усилием воли перегоняя кровь к верхнему мозгу. Жаль, не дождался полного восстановления речи и тупо брякнул:  
– Чего?  
Джаред смутился и густо покраснел, ища глазами Маккензи.  
– Нет, все верно, – она примчалась обратно и, схватив за руку, потянула его к холодильникам в задней части торгового зала. – Мы с ним разные слова учили, – состроив многозначительную рожицу, добавила она, и Дженсен еле успел поймать свою челюсть в полете к полу.  
После смерти родителей многое изменилось, в том числе и отношение к некоторым вещам. Вот, например, раньше следующие десять минут Дженсену показались бы ужасно долгими, особенно после того, как деньги за коробку сухого завтрака перекочевали сначала в ладошку Маккензи, потом снова к нему и, наконец, в кассу, потому что Джаред занял пост у двери и принялся смотреть.  
Нет, смотреть – не то слово. Он наблюдал, бдительно и неотрывно, будто впитывал Дженсена глазами, изучал, но не в научном смысле, а... блин. В крови тихонько гудело это хриплое ломкое «сладкий» и от внимательного взгляда негде было укрыться.  
Однако, завершив рабочий день и получив от Джареда персональный сандвич, он сумел выговорить слова благодарности, хоть и понимал, что теперь от очередной заразительной улыбки не спастись.  
– Ешь, – сказал Джаред, и колени снова подогнулись.  
Чтобы не дрожали руки, Дженсен занял их яркой упаковкой, и от греха подальше откусил приличный кусок – глупости так и рвались с языка.  
– Ой б… алденно, – с набитым ртом пробубнил он, – в жизни столько горчицы за раз не ел.  
Ямочки на щеках у Джареда стали еще глубже, отчего шансы Дженсена проглотить устремились к нулю. Дженсен мрачно жевал, аккуратно заворачивая сандвич в полосатую бумагу, но Джаред взял дело в свои руки: положил ладонь поверх пальцев Дженсена и подтолкнул к губам, сопроводив свои действия жалобным подвыванием.  
– Я не могу есть так быстро, – ну что же, Дженсен соврал лишь наполовину, – я ужасно проголодался и если торопиться, у меня заболит животик.  
«Животик заболит». Он действительно использовал эту фразу в разговоре с взрослым человеком.  
– Но мне вкусно, – приврал он и не пожалел (почти) – такое у Джареда сделалось лицо.  
– Пять часов и все хорошо! – привычно крикнула Маккензи в закатную дымку. Ей было интересно, сколько птиц отзовется.  
– Ага, – Дженсен взял ее за руку, – пупс, у нас три часа. Чем займемся?  
Она уже держалась за руку Джареда и вместо ответа поджала ноги, чтобы пролететь между ними двумя пару шагов.  
– Не знаю. В нашу бухту?  
– Давай. Вы ели?  
– Да, – ответил Джаред, и Дженсен всерьез обозлился на свои колени, ну сколько можно-то?  
Спустя миг почти удалось вернуть твердость хотя бы голосу.  
– Ладно, сейчас только куплю, чем сандвич запить.  
Они сходили к автоматам, которым в обмен на рутбир и пакет кукурузных палочек (одной горчицей сыт не будешь) Дженсен скормил всю свою мелочь, и вернулись к закрытой уже стоящей над бухтой закусочной, где работала Кристен.  
Бухта была маленькой, не больше квартала, зато с громадным ржавым якорем и кораллами, населенными разнообразными рыбами, а еще там жил осьминог по имени Губка Боб. В общем, Маккензи почти сразу смылась, стоило Дженсену достать из тайника ее маску и трубку. А купальник она на всякий случай носила под одеждой все выходные.  
– Скоро жабры вырастут, – пробормотал Дженсен и прикусил язык. Так папа говорил, а мама всегда переспрашивала: «Неужто еще не выросли?» Джаред вопросительно засопел, плюхнувшись рядом, и Дженсен вздрогнул при виде восторга в его глазах. – Не буквально, конечно.  
Он набил рот кукурузными палочками и принялся работать челюстями.  
Джаред же уселся поудобнее и подтянул колени к груди. Папина рубашка задралась, туго обтянула бицепсы, но он не обращал внимания: шевелил пальцами босых ног в песке и на Дженсена не смотрел, хотя пора было. Вроде как.  
Господи, вот уже и нарциссизм, здрасте-приехали.  
Дженсен тихонько и даже немного виновато прочистил горло.  
– Ну, – начал он, не давая себе шанса передумать, – эмм… Хорошо день прошел? – он сморгнул, чтобы лучше видеть лицо собеседника и завис, как в тот момент, когда осознал, что целый день не прикасался к Кавело, не гладил его, не играл с ним, как должен бы, чтобы тот знал, как ему рады. Странное было ощущение, но Джареду наверняка тоже было не по себе.  
– Да, – негромко ответил он тем же неуверенным голосом. Хорошо, что на сей раз Дженсен не стоял, а то слово было… сногсшибательное.

– Д-да? – Дженсен кашлянул в тщетной попытке замаскировать заикание. – Мак сказала, ты научился новым словам.  
Боже, его перемкнуло. Как теперь выйти из родительского режима?  
– Да, – по глазам Джареда было ясно, что и ему этот тон знаком.  
Ладно, шаг назад. Недостаточный словарный запас и глупость – разные вещи, а Джаред никогда не производил впечатления идиота, вот наивности у него хоть отбавляй. Дженсен мысленно дал себе по лбу за перепутанные коннотации.  
– Прости, – пробормотал он.  
В знак примирения он взялся за сандвич, и Джаред опять улыбнулся так, что засияли глаза. – Мм… Я просто… придумываю вопросы, которые не… – он просительно взглянул на Джареда, мол, помоги, видишь, я стараюсь. Джаред, упершись подбородком в колени, терпеливо хлопал ресницами.  
– Так, ладно. Для начала поиграем в «да и нет», но если найдешь слова, смело говори, не жди вопроса, – Дженсен выдохнул, отряхнул песок с шортов и поскреб в затылке. – Ну, приступим. Ты купуа?  
Джаред решительно покачал головой, и у Дженсена словно камень с души свалился.  
– Хух, ладно. Но, погоди-ка, ты… Кавело? Это же не какое-нибудь мошенничество или происки Социальной службы, потому что… блин, во-первых, у нас нет денег, а во-вторых… – слишком много вопросов, слишком много эмоций в открытую. Дженсен отвернулся и стал наблюдать за Маккензи. Она лениво плыла по своим владениям, позволяя течению сносить себя к тому месту, где на дне обрастал ракушками и кораллами старый якорь. – Ты Кавело, наш пес?  
– Не… – Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда: тот показывал на себя, задумчиво сдвинув брови, – но… да.  
– Не сейчас, – перевел Дженсен, – но можешь им быть.  
Джаред кивнул, и впервые за все время улыбка далась ему с трудом.  
– Я просто… пытаюсь разобраться, что к чему, – пояснил Дженсен. Не хотелось сойти за круглого дурака. – Ты не купуа. У тебя есть слово, чтобы назвать себя?  
Джаред открыл рот, закрыл и помотал головой.  
– Но ты не замышляешь ничего плохого? – на это Джаред мог и обидеться, так что Дженсен поскорее добавил: – Я должен думать о сестре, сам понимаешь, приходится спрашивать такие вещи.  
Джаред кивнул почти робко и, протянув руку, коснулся груди Дженсена. Господи, почему-почему-почему его так встряхнуло, отправив мозги в смертельное пике? И зачем Джаред назвал свое имя?  
– Что?  
Он снова дотронулся до груди Дженсена, уже сильнее прижимая распластанную пятерню.  
– Джаге…  
– Что ты хочешь… Я – Дженсен, – отчетливо произнес он, решив, что Джаред запутался, но тот упрямо предпринял еще одну попытку, сердито выдохнул и придвинулся.  
Сидя между длиннющих ног с большой горячей ладонью на щеке, Дженсен даже не пытался унять ошалелое сердце. Теплое дыхание щекотало шею, и больше всего на свете хотелось оказаться еще ближе… как можно дальше отсюда.  
– Джагой, – стало совсем непонятно.  
– Джагой? – тупо повторил Дженсен, выплывая из сладкого тумана. – Нет такого слова.  
Джаред был сбит с толку и очень обижен. Он отчаянно замотал головой, демонстрируя всем своим видом, что есть, совершенно точно есть такое слово.  
– Джага-гой, – нисколько не прояснив ситуацию, с усилием выговорил он. От натуги он сильно покраснел, и Дженсен успокаивающе выставил перед собой ладони.  
– Дорогой? – Его вдруг осенило. –Ты хочешь сказать, что я тебе дорог?  
Лицо Джареда осветила солнечная улыбка.  
– Да.  
Тут-то Маккензи и закричала.  
-*-  
У Дженсена никогда-никогда, вот вообще никогда не будет детей. Ни приемных, ни, боже упаси, родных! Если его так колбасит из-за сестры, то как, блин, люди выдерживают, когда речь идет о собственных детях?!  
Но на самом деле он не думал ничего подобного. Он совсем ничего не думал, потому что не переставая мысленно орал: «Мак, Мак, Мак!» Да куда ж она подевалась? Где, блин… Не разуваясь, он вбежал в полосу прибоя и нырнул одновременно с солнцем.  
Тогда Дженсен и включил мозги. Маккензи вскрикнула и забулькала, будто захлебываясь. Она тонула.  
Глаза жгло, но Дженсен все равно разглядел пузыри, так что по хрен. Да он бы сам себе глаза выцарапал, если бы это прибавило ему скорости. Мимо мелькнуло что-то большое, устремилось вперед и вглубь, жутко напугав. Но по руке скользнул пестрый подол папиной рубашки, и Дженсену удалось сохранить в легких драгоценный воздух: это был Джаред.  
Шансов его догнать не было. В несколько мощных гребков Джаред доплыл до Маккензи, которая билась в темной и мутной от песка воде с какой-то штукой, похожей на водоросль. Чертова дрянь обвилась вокруг щиколотки и не отпускала, но Маккензи отчаянно сопротивлялась.  
Джаред обнял ее, уперся в «водоросль» ногами и оттолкнулся, отпихивая длинную темную ленту. Она поддалась, и Джаред повлек Маккензи на поверхность.  
Изо всех сил Дженсен бросился к ним и через доли секунды услышал, жадно хватая воздух, что Мак зовет его, заходясь кашлем.  
– Мак, – кое-как выдавил он, обнимая обоих.  
Но Джаред вдруг резко ухнул под воду, словно что-то дернуло его ко дну.  
Маккензи завопила и всерьез вознамерилась нырять следом – Дженсен здорово наглотался воды, пока выуживал ее. Ну какого, какого хрена…  
– Джаред!  
О боже. Дженсен намертво вцепился в Маккензи и поплыл к берегу, захлебываясь обещаниями:  
– Я его спасу, спасу… – но сначала надо было спасти ее.  
От пирса их отделяли жалкие метры, для их преодоления хватило секунд, но они показались часами. Дженсен подсадил сестру, чтобы она смогла зацепиться дрожащими пальцами за подгнившие скользкие доски и подтянуться, и дурея от страха за нее, нырнул.  
Джареда не было.  
Паника заставила всплыть, но Дженсен заставил себя успокоиться, чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью. И снова ушел в глубину.  
Вода, тяжелая, живая, давила на глаза, ломилась в уши, затекала в нос. Прилив медленно сносил песчаное облако, из-под которого показались скопления кораллов и замерших на дне морских ежей. Ни единой рыбешки не было видно. Джареда тоже.  
Думай, Дженсен, думай. Пузыри. Джаред будет пускать…  
Вот он.  
Набрав напоследок полную грудь воздуха, Дженсен нырнул и выжал из своего тела все до последнего. Джареда опутали те же «водоросли». Он судорожно дергал застежку на рубашке и отчаянно вырывался, раня о кораллы босые ноги. Вода покраснела от крови, Джаред был сильно напуган и ничего не соображал. Дженсен сперва коснулся его шеи, потом запястья, чем добился осмысленного взгляда. Джаред понял, что ему помогут, но все равно бессильно вскрикнул, теряя остатки воздуха. Не задумываясь, Дженсен обхватил ладонями его лицо и повернул к себе.  
Джаред замер, когда Дженсен припал к его губам, но рефлекторно вдохнул, стоило выдуть ему в рот немного воздуха.  
«О’кей», – отстранившись, показал Дженсен жестом.  
Он крепко обнял Джареда и уперся подошвами сандалий в кусок коралла, который держался за отцовскую рубашку. Ткань лопнула. Джаред вырвался на свободу и погреб к поверхности под затейливые ругательства, которые Дженсен мысленно адресовал гринписовцам всех сортов.  
Кое-как продышавшись и отплевавшись от океанской водички, они поплыли к берегу, по странному стечению обстоятельств оказавшемуся совсем близко. Цепляясь за рубашку Джареда трясущимися пальцами, Дженсен думал о том, что брасс отправляется туда же, куда и дети, приемные и родные – к черту. Добровольно он больше никогда не сунет голову в соленую воду.  
Маккензи с воплями, в которых с трудом угадывались их имена, мчалась навстречу по пляжу, поэтому, попав ладонями в песчаное дно, Дженсен даже не сразу сообразил, что плыть дальше некуда. В уши попала вода, отчего звуки казались приглушенными, будто он накрылся одеялом по самую макушку. Выбраться на берег сил не хватило, так что ниже пояса Дженсен оставался во власти прибоя. Пока он валялся снулой рыбиной, Джаред бестолково шарил по его спине крупными ладонями. Надеясь, что если подняться повыше, выбраться на сухое, он уймется, Дженсен заставил себя выползти из воды. Куда там, Джаред только крепче ухватился за него, прильнул всем телом. Его взволнованный щебет перемежался глубокими измученными вдохами; Дженсен решил, что должен разобраться, в чем дело. Он открыл глаза и сел.  
На секунду показалось, что радужки Джареда – калейдоскоп зелени и теплых оттенков коричневого – стали размером с пятак, но потом он моргнул, спрятав этот дикий взгляд за слипшимися ресницами.  
– Что? – от непонимания брови Джареда сошлись домиком. – Что? Что? – облепленными песчинками ледяными пальцами он коснулся своего рта и рта Дженсена.  
Отплевавшись от песка, Дженсен перехватил его руку и прижал к земле между ними. Джареда колотило.  
– Ничего страшного, – уговорив себя смотреть в глаза, прохрипел Дженсен, - я три года проработал спасателем, это называется парное дыхание. С тобой все хорошо.  
Маккензи как раз добежала до них и, всхлипывая, бросилась на шею Дженсену.  
– И с тобой все хорошо, – прошептал он, покрепче обнимая сестру, просто желая убедиться в этом наверняка.  
До работы оставалось еще два часа, но ему бы и десяти не хватило, чтобы успокоиться.  
– Что там была за штука? – чуточку придя в себя, спросил Дженсен. Джаред сделал вид, что не слышит. – Мак?  
– Не знаю, – она хлюпнула носом и разжала руки, глядя на свою ногу, словно удивляясь отсутствию следов.  
У Дженсен все внутри перевернулось от одной мысли о том, что чертова «водоросль» могла поранить ее.  
– Блин, – он вскочил, не обращая внимания на протесты измученных мышц, – Джаред…  
Тот лежал на спине, зажмурившись. Его неглубокое частое дыхание свидетельствовало о сильной боли, но он не хотел отвлекать Дженсена от Маккензи. Левая икра серьезно пострадала: коралл располосовал кожу от колена до щиколотки, попавшая в раны соль должна была жутко жечь.  
– Оху…ренеть, – Дженсену еще удавалось себя контролировать в плане ругательств, но он не сразу осознал, что положил руку Джареду на бедро. Тот напряженно глянул, и Дженсен переместил руку ему на спину, стараясь не касаться голой кожи. Он помог Джареду встать.  
– Сейчас пойдем домой, все промоем и полечим.  
Стиснув зубы, Джаред кивнул.

До самого дома он даже не пикнул: висел на Дженсене, а Маккензи всю дорогу беспокойно подпрыгивала рядом, но стоило им переступить порог, она мигом умчалась наверх, доставать антисептик и бинт. И тут… Трудно сказать, что стало причиной: завершение тяжелого пути или то, что Маккензи скрылась из виду. Джаред еле слышно заскулил, и Дженсена пронзило симпатической болью.  
Никогда, ни за что на свете он не признался бы ни единой живой душе в том, что разнообразные статьи об ужасах войны и многочисленных жертвах природных катаклизмов его не трогают, а вот от историй о семьях, вынужденных бросать своих питомцев, его чуть ли не до слез развозит. И каким, блин, местом он думал, так подставляясь?  
Но Джаред не животное! Дженсен крепко ухватился за эту мысль и не отпускал ее даже на лестнице, где Джаред уже не мог сдерживаться и скулил на каждый шаг. Эти жалобные звуки эхом отдавались Дженсену в сердце.  
Он усадил Джареда на край ванны так, чтобы пострадавшая нога оказалась внутри, и тонкой струйкой пустил воду, не желая сильным напором причинять лишнюю боль. Маккензи принесла свое любимое одеяло с тропическими рыбками и даже замурзанного синего кролика без глаза, а также главную свою драгоценность – книжку с гавайскими мифами. Когда Джареду удалось втолковать им, что он не умеет читать, Маккензи плюхнулась на пол и принялась читать вслух. Она опиралась спиной на здоровую ногу Джареда, а стопы устроила на ступнях Дженсена.  
– Да ладно, пупс, – он взъерошил ей волосы, смыв кровь и песок с истерзанной ноги Джареда, – все нормально. У нас все нормально.  
Она кивнула, сжав в нитку побелевшие губы, и стала читать дальше. К концу истории Джаред обзавелся повязкой до колена.  
Дженсену пришла пора собираться на работу, если он не хотел опоздать второй раз подряд. Он позволил себе минутную передышку, затылком впитывая прохладу кафельных плиток. Господи, ну почему, почему нельзя оставить Мак дома с Джаредом? Почему они с ним не могут…  
– Тебе не обязательно уходить, – вырвалось у него. И это была правда, Джареду не надо было уходить. Дженсен смягчил тон, рассеянно выводя большим пальцем круги чуть повыше бинта. – То есть ты мог бы остаться у нас, если тебе не… Мог бы отдохнуть.  
Судя по виду Джареда, отдых ему был крайне необходим. До сих пор он держался на чистом адреналине, теперь же усталость и шок взяли свое, но он провел рукой по волосам и, покачав головой, встал на здоровую ногу.  
– Погоди-ка.  
Дженсен сходил в спальню и вернулся с рубашкой, разрисованной темными силуэтами пальм на фоне пламенных закатов.  
– Хоть эту не порви, – натужно пошутил он, – папа ее надевал иногда.  
Джаред улыбнулся и снял разодранную рубашку, которую утром дала ему Мак. Дженсен отвел глаза.  
-*-  
– Два клубничных дайкири.  
– Минуту, – Дженсен улыбнулся лысому (или бритому наголо?) По фиг, он улыбнулся тому парню, что был здесь вчера со своим бой-френдом. – Спасибо, кстати, за то, что сказал вчера про мою сестру. Она меня чуть до инфаркта не довела.  
– Да не за что, – парень пожал плечами и улыбнулся в ответ. – Дети, что тут поделаешь.  
Он оглянулся на угловой столик, где Маккензи учила Джареда играть в «рыбалку». Джаред, заметив, что на него смотрят, напрягся, но парень лишь приподнял в знак приветствия свою белую с зеленым федору и отвернулся.  
– Спасибо, – обронил он и, взяв коктейли, скрылся в противоположной части зала.  
И если Дженсен улыбался посудному полотенцу, думая о том, как Джаред ощетинился и загородил собой Маккензи, когда лысый посмотрел в их сторону, то кому какое дело.  
Уж точно не Клифа, который засел в том же углу, что лысый с бой-френдом. Спрятался, как же, да его черный костюм было видно за милю. Дженсен и впрямь плевать хотел на него. Вот если бы Клиф оказался в бухте, когда чертова хрень чуть не утопила Маккензи и Джареда, было бы действительно плохо, а так пусть себе заливается литрами безалкогольного пойла, Дженсену все равно. Можно даже подойти и…  
– Дженни!  
Моментально свирепея, он вскинул голову: никто, кроме… Оп-па.  
Крис перегнулся через стойку и, обхватив Дженсена за шею, привлек к себе. От него пахло виски, сигаретами и кожей. Дженсен зажмурился. Задержал дыхание.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Дурацкий вопрос. Это же Кейн, ясен перец, он должен был зайти, раз уж приехал, а об этом Дженсен узнал от Кристен.  
– Здороваюсь с другом, – Крис напоследок смачно чмокнул Дженсена в лоб и нахально расположился у стойки, метнув по плечам отросшими волосами.  
– Нельзя, что ли?  
Дженсен вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони и принялся яростно надраивать стаканы, может, Крис и не заметит его настроения.  
– Никто тебе не запрещал.  
– Верно.  
Ленивая улыбка и протяжный южный выговор Кейна по-прежнему действовали на Дженсена.  
– А где мелкая козявка? – как бы между делом поинтересовался Крис, барабаня по стойке загрубевшими от игры на гитаре пальцами.  
Пришлось напомнить себе, что Кристен тоже называет Маккензи козявкой, но, не доверяя своему голосу, Дженсен просто кивнул в нужную сторону. Джаред сосредоточился на картах, даже язык высунул от старания, а Маккензи заливалась смехом. Но стоило Крису повернуться к ним, Джаред расправил плечи и насторожено встретил оценивающий взгляд незнакомца.  
– Красота, – Крис оперся на локоть: черная майка натянулась на крепкой груди, заиграли бицепсы. Трудно было оставить без внимания это показательное выступление. – Ты наконец-то потратился на няньку.  
– Не лезь, Кейн.  
– Сама любезность, – Крис провел большим пальцем по губе и оттолкнулся от стойки. – Надо поздороваться с любимой кнопкой.  
– Крис. Крис, не… – Дженсен бросил полотенце и, выбежав из-за стойки, поймал Сэнди за руку. – Слушай, пригляди минутку за баром. Я должен…  
– Привет, пупсель! – гаркнул Крис.  
Джаред вскочил на ноги, грозно заступая ему путь. «Я тебя не знаю», – говорил весь его вид. И, черт возьми, Крис по сравнению с ним выглядел коротышкой! Дженсен не сдержал улыбки, хоть и знал, что этим лишь погладит против шерсти наполеоновский комплекс своего бывшего.  
– А ну двигай отсюда, – Крис начал наступать на Джареда. – Я хочу поздороваться с моей кнопкой!  
– Она… – Дженсен прикусил язык. Нельзя было вмешиваться.  
– Я тебе не кнопка, – отрезала Маккензи, высовываясь из-за Джареда. Сверкая глазами, она комкала в кулаке край его рубашки. – Ты хотел от меня избавиться.  
– Что? – поразился Дженсен, в ужасе воззрившись на сестру. – Мак, с чего ты взяла…  
– Я слышала, как вы ругаетесь, – буркнула она, повесив голову. – Он хотел отдать меня на усыновление.  
У Криса хватило наглости фыркнуть, а у Дженсена зачесались кулаки.  
– Прошу прощения, джентльмены.  
Он похолодел: надо же подкрался, хрен чернокостюмный.  
– Клиф…  
– Мне просто интересно, – пророкотал Клиф, сдвинув очки к кончику носа. Его бледно-голубые глаза недобро блеснули, – нельзя ли перенести беседу на улицу. Мы привлекаем внимание.  
Дженсен зажмурился. Очень хотелось кого-нибудь прибить, желательно Криса. Он не глядя ухватил Джареда за запястье и, наверное, не рассчитал силу.  
– Оставайся здесь, – велел он и без лишних слов потащил Криса из бара.

-*-  
Вечерний воздух приятно холодил кожу.  
– Да ладно, – протянул Крис, – то, что сказала мелкая – далеко не новость.  
– Зачем ты вернулся?  
– Тебе по буквам сказать?  
Вся злость почему-то улетучилась, осталась лишь усталость.  
– Ясно. Тебе лучше уехать. И держись от нас подальше, – Дженсен пошел обратно.  
Крис громко фыркнул, но он не обернулся. Тогда Крис заставил его – попросту повернул к себе лицом.  
– Тебе правда нравится играть в дочки-матери со своим альтернативно одаренным? Когда он тебе сосет, он думает, что это такой леденец на палочке или банан?  
– Какого хрена, Крис?! –Дженсен вырвал руку из жесткой хватки – подумаешь, синяком больше. – Какое тебе до этого… Крис?  
Крис побелел как полотно и не сводил вытаращенных глаз с чего-то у Дженсена за спиной. Дженсен в свою очередь застыл, в недоумении и ужасе уставившись на стену позади Криса, на которой выросла тень чего-то – кого-то? – с самыми настоящими рогами и воротником, как у динозавра какого-нибудь. Жуткое создание подалось вперед, сотрясая воздух глухим треском в одном ритме с бешеным пульсом Дженсена. Не успел он развернуться, как Крис скрылся из виду.  
Хотя у входа в бар стоял всего лишь Джаред. Он солнечно улыбнулся и помахал рукой.  
– Что… – Дженсен снова посмотрел на тень, но ничего странного в ней не было, кроме, разве что, диких лохм. – Что сейчас было?  
Джаред старательно изображал недоумение. Его физиономия словно говорила «откуда мне знать», но на такие вещи у Дженсена давно выработался иммунитет – спасибо сестренке.  
– Ладненько, – помолчав, сказал он и потер шею. – Проехали. По фиг. А Крис ушел.  
– Да, – радостно подтвердил Джаред.  
Дженсен тяжело вздохнул.  
– Ну-ка, иди сюда, – позвал он, потому что не был уверен, что ноги не подведут. – У тебя там что-то…  
Джаред послушно приблизился, и в каждом его движении сквозили манеры Кавело, даже голову он склонил похоже, и Дженсен выудил из густой шевелюры кусочек синего… шнурка?  
– Хм.  
Лицо Джареда было совсем рядом, он напряженно ждал, пока Дженсен решит, как реагировать на свою находку. Но он понятия не имел, как отнестись к тому, что вокруг безымянного пальца робко обвился синенький… усик.  
Пока Дженсен переваривал информацию, из вихров высунулся второй усик и легонько коснулся кончика пальца, послав по всей руке волну дрожи. Потом усик чуть осмелел, медленно и осторожно погладил его по скуле, и от этой неожиданной ласки у Дженсена сбилось дыхание.  
Джаред коснулся носом его щеки и вопросительно чирикнул что-то. Наверное, «Ты как?» или «Можно?»  
Дженсен кивнул.  
И Джаред поцеловал его.  
То есть плотно прижался мягкими губами к губам, и выдохнул, наводя на мысль о том, что…господи… Дженсен подумал, что пришельцы… Блин, пришельцы… Джаред один из них… Пришельцы не умеют…  
Джаред отстранился немного и снова издал уже знакомый вопросительный звук. Рукой, за которую цеплялся усик, Дженсен притянул его обратно и показал, как целуются земляне.  
Ощущение было такое, будто каждый нерв вспыхнул огнем. Крупные ладони Джареда легли на спину. Свободную руку Дженсен положил ему на щеку и бережно направлял, показывал, открывался для него и открывал его для себя. Господи боже, он знал, знал, что Джаред быстро учится, но, блин, сейчас он просто на лету схватывал, и больше всего на свете хотелось держать его и никогда не…  
Он оттолкнул Джареда. Совсем чуть-чуть, потому что усик не отпускал палец, но достаточно, чтобы вдохнуть. Радужки в глазах Джареда были огромными, как тогда на берегу. Дженсен зажмурился и постарался подумать трезво.  
– Мак, – опомнился он, – Мак, где она?  
– С, – Джаред нахмурился и обрисовал в воздухе большой треугольник.  
– С Клифом? – Ну прямо камень с души. – Ладно. Так. Нельзя ли отпустить мою руку?  
Джаред, казалось, удивился, потом он глянул вверх, и усики неохотно спрятались.  
– Отлично, – Дженсен сглотнул. – Э-э…  
Он сходил с ума. Ехал крышей.  
Пришелец. Вот почему Джаред не использовал слово «человек», когда Дженсен спросил, кто он. Это многое объясняло. А сейчас нужно было что-то… реальное. Мак. Мак была настоящая. Работа была настоящая. Надо работать. Он ткнул пальцем в сторону двери.  
– Я пошел.  
Духота и шум обрушились на него, но не тяжелее другого открытия: ни Клифа, ни Маккензи в баре не было.  
– Ты сказал, что оставил ее с Клифом! – Дженсен безжалостно сдавил пальцами запястье Джареда и потащил его через толпу. На каждый шаг больной ногой Джаред сдавленно шипел – Дженсен честно пытался посочувствовать или хоть устыдиться, но не смог. – Джаред! Где она?  
Он твердил себе, что Джаред не пытается саботировать или замедлить поиски его сестры. Но то, что несмотря на боль, Джаред идет с ним бок о бок, свободной рукой расталкивая людей и отчаянно вертя головой, пролетало мимо сознания.  
– Эй, – крикнул он, привлекая внимание. – Кто-нибудь видел, куда мужик в костюме увел девочку?  
Две расфуфыренные азиатские девицы, непонятно причитая высокими голосами, указали на выход. Джаред мигом расчистил дорогу и доставил Дженсена на парковку. Несколько неравнодушных местных и приметливые азиатки поспешили следом. Дженсену было не до них: он во все глаза смотрел на черный мерседес и фигуру в костюме, стоящую...  
Показалось, что он снова тонет. Это был Клиф. Он застыл среди деревьев и звал Маккензи.  
Дженсен сорвался с места.  
– Где она?! – заорал он, подбежав, и только тогда отпустил Джареда.  
Он чуть не сбил Клифа с ног.  
– Она… Я просто… – темные очки куда-то подевались, и без них широко раскрытые бледно-голубые глаза Клифа походили на рыбьи.  
– Что тут происходит? – встрял Лысый, выскочив как черт из табакерки.  
Джаред словно закаменел при виде него, даже смотреть было больно.  
– Я только хотел поговорить с ней наедине. В баре было слишком шумно и…  
– Ты, – рявкнул Дженсен, дрожа от ярости, – чужой! Человек, которого она не знает! И ты выволок ее на улицу, туда, где никого нет…  
– Я лишь…  
– В машину… Садись в свою долбаную машину! – Дженсен хотел опять толкнуть Клифа, но Джаред остановил – схватил сзади за рубашку. – И найди ее!  
– Успокойтесь, мистер Эклз, – попытался утихомирить его Клиф. – В таком состоянии вы не сможете ей помочь…  
– Я в лучшем состоянии, чем ты!  
– А ну тихо! – взревел Лысый.  
Он поймал Клифа за пиджак и с неожиданной легкостью развернул к мерседесу.  
– Вернемся к главному. Мы проверим пляж, – он жестом подозвал своего взъерошенного бой-френда.  
– У вас прекрасный гардероб, – выдал тот.  
– Чего? – озадачился Дженсен.  
– Ха-ха, ну что за прелесть, – Лысый повлек своего парня прочь и добавил уже серьезно: – Не дрейфь, мы ее отыщем.  
Азиатки двинулись в противоположную сторону. Клиф выехал с парковки и направился, хрен знает куда. Дженсен обернулся к Джареду, но вместо него увидел Кавело.  
– Ох, слава богу! Ищи, ищи.  
-*-  
Во влажной темноте леса, среди перепуганных шагами гекконов, заполошных обезьяньих воплей в зарослях пальм и глухих вскриков ночных птиц мысль о пришельцах казалась менее абсурдной.  
Кавело двигался как тень, словно и не касался лапами топкой земли, в которой то и дело увязал Дженсен, цепляясь за ветки и листья, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Дурацкая была затея отправиться сюда в этот час, идиотская. Господи, Мак. А что если она…  
Дженсен чуть не свалился, когда заросли расступились и перед ним оказалось открытое ровное пространство. Наткнувшись на Кавело, он виновато погладил мохнатую спину и увидел… холодильник. Древнюю развалину, которая подпирала заднюю дверь их с Маккензи дома. Это был их дом, он…  
– Дженсен!  
Маккензи со всей дури налетела на него и чуть не сшибла наземь.  
– О боже, господи боже ж мой, – он подхватил ее и накрепко прижал к себе. – Да я, бл… ин, тебе башку оторву, ты, дубина бессердечная, ты что себе думала?!  
Маккензи от души отвесила ему подзатыльник.  
– Да он… Он же хотел меня забрать, ты, чучело!  
Что хотел сделать? Дженсена чуть не стошнило, и он поскорее отключил воображение.  
– А ты мне сам говорил!  
– Я не говорил, что надо бежать в лес посреди ночи!  
– Ну и зря!  
Кавело навалился Дженсену на ногу и, подняв морду, лизнул щиколотку Маккензи.  
– А ты вообще не лезь! – вызверился Дженсен, но вмиг сдулся, поймав собачий взгляд – нет, взгляд Джареда. – Прости. Блин, прости меня. Спасибо тебе. Ты молодец.  
Колени подгибались, казалось, он вот-вот рухнет, но Дженсен знал, что если сядет, встать уже не сможет.  
– Пойдем домой, – пробормотал он в макушку сестры.  
Маккензи обняла его так крепко, что чуть не придушила, но кого это сейчас волновало.  
На входной двери как раз над ручкой висела записка. Дженсен, мучимый дурными предчувствиями, молча сунул ее в карман, пока Маккензи не заметила.  
– Опять лапы исцарапала? – спросил он, закрывая дверь, как только Джаред убрал хвост.  
– Не-а, – от усталости она еле языком ворочала, но вонзить пятки ему в спину ей хватило сил. – Сам же меня заставил обуться, забыл?  
– Ага…  
Он отнес Маккензи наверх, в ее комнату. Записка громко хрустнула в кармане, когда он сел, но сонная Маккензи уже требовала сказку про Пеле и Бога Борова. Джаред запрыгнул на кровать и свернулся калачиком рядом, как так и надо. Ничего не оставалось, как начать рассказ.  
Сон сморил Маккензи задолго до того, как Боров превратился в Хумухумунукунукуапуаэ, но Дженсен не останавливался, пока сказка не кончилась.  
Под пристальным взглядом он встал и вышел; Джаред же остался в комнате.  
Спустившись на первый этаж, Дженсен достал из кармана записку. «Мистер Эклз, – говорилось в ней, – позвоните мне, когда найдете девочку. Я зайду к вам утром. Клиф».  
Дженсен сел, где стоял.

-*-  
Первый звонок был Бену в бар – извиниться за то, что ушел посреди смены, и сообщить о том, что Маккензи дома, в полном порядке. Говорил Бен непривычно неприветливо и грубо, но обещал передать добрые вести остальным членам поисковой партии.  
Затем он позвонил в полицейский участок отцу Кристен, просто на всякий случай. Оказалось, что там тоже стоят на ушах, значит, надо было набрать и Кристен, чтоб успокоилась.  
Клиф заберет у него Мак. Что ж, пусть тогда побегает.  
Нет, так не честно. Дженсен вздохнул и обнял колени, удивляясь, как дотянул до гостиной. Никто не заслуживает сходить с ума из-за пропавшего ребенка. Он снова позвонил Кристен и продиктовал ей номер Клифа, а потом выдернул телефон из розетки.  
По телевизору показывали «В поисках галактики». И «Пятый элемент».  
Но Дженсена уже не хватало на то, чтобы оценить иронию и сделать сознательный выбор. Он перестал щелкать пультом на гринписовском рекламном ролике и убавил звук до едва различимого бормотания.  
Когда Фред Квон и девушка с тентаклями принялись целоваться, спустился Джаред. На нем были старые пляжные шорты Дженсена и его нелюбимая розовая футболка, которая обычно валялась под носками на самом дне ящика. Сердце вяло трепыхнулось в груди – на большее не было сил.  
В сонном Джаредовом «привет» отчетливо слышалось радостное «вот ты где».  
Не дожидаясь реакции, он примостился на диване головой Дженсену на колени.  
– Хэй… – Дженсен не рискнул продолжать – голос дрогнул.  
Некоторое время они молча смотрели фильм. При виде инопланетян Джаред хмурился и недоуменно моргал, щекотно взмахивая ресницами. Дженсен… Дженсен запустил пальцы ему в волосы, перебирал спутанные прядки, расправлял и разглаживал, пока сначала один усик – «вот ты где», – а затем и второй не потянулись к его запястью.  
Дженсен окончательно выдохся.  
– Знаешь, – прошептал он, – если у этой истории будет хороший конец, мы когда-нибудь потом посмеемся над ней.  
Джаред поднял голову и так глянул, будто Дженсен из него всю душу вынул. Будто знал, что ждет Маккензи. Картинка вдруг потеряла четкость по краям, поплыла, и Дженсен не то засмеялся, не то всхлипнул – сам не понял:  
– А если плохой, то это будет очень печально.  
Джаред заскулил тихонько и тоскливо до невозможности, сгреб Дженсена в охапку, обнял руками и ногами, прижал к себе. Укрытый его теплом, словно одеялом, Дженсен уткнулся в пахнущую франжипани, морем и потом шею и постарался не слишком трястись, роняя слезы в дурацкую розовую футболку.  
-*-  
Тук-тук-тук.  
Дженсен рывком сел, чуть не сломав спину. Блин, который час? Он же даже с Мак еще поговорил – да и когда было… Черт, он же Мак не сказал.  
Джаред зарычал. Он оставался человеком, но только формально: явно не относился к ранним пташкам, неважно, применимо ли деление на сов и жаворонков к инопланетянам. Дженсен увернулся от загребущих рук и ног, не желающих отпускать его с дивана, и похромал к двери. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Совсем рядом стукнули по полу когти (превратился-таки), и Дженсен автоматически загородил собой дверь, чтобы пес не выбежал – перед надвигающейся бурей сам по себе включился автопилот.  
К большому неудовольствию Кавело – нет, Джареда.  
Первая мысль была – не в костюме.  
Вторая – не Клиф.  
А для Свидетелей Иеговы было пипец как рано.  
– Чего надо? – недовольно пробурчал он, но, протерев глаза, исправился: – О, привет… хм.  
– Снова здрасте, – Лысый вежливо склонил голову. – Меня, кстати, зовут Майк, никак нам не удавалось познакомиться.  
– Здравствуй… Майк, – Дженсен тупо переждал рукопожатие и перевел затуманенный взгляд на бой-френда Майка, который не двигался и молчал, пока не получил стимул локтем в бок. Джаред глухо зарычал – жутковато получилось, у Дженсена даже коленки задрожали.  
– Я Миша, – хватка у этого странноватого парня была просто медвежья. – Привет!  
– Привет, Миша. Так, слушайте, – Дженсен привалился к двери, ногой отпихивая Джареда подальше от своих основных артерий. – Простите, если вам вчера не сообщили, но с моей сестрой все в порядке, она нашлась. Эм… Огромное спасибо за участие.  
– О, да всегда пожалуйста.  
– Нам было приятно помочь!  
– Ага. Приятно. Мы… такие.  
Они явно не собирались уходить, хоть Майку и было неловко торчать на крыльце.  
– Э-э… Но спасибо, что зашли проверить, все ли с ней хорошо? – намекнул Дженсен.  
– Да! – Майк хлопнул в ладоши. – Вот именно! Мы хотели удостовериться, что с ребенком ничего не случилось. Так что если не возражаешь…  
Джаред злобно оскалился и заворчал, недвусмысленно вздыбив шерсть на загривке.  
– Ой-ой, – Дженсен поспешно загородил дорогу Майку, чтобы защитить… ну… – Извините, мой пес не любит чужих. Но знаете, – поскорее добавил он, когда Джаред зарычал еще громче, – сейчас в любом случае неподходящее время. Рано очень и… – Скоро придет Клиф. Дженсен выдавил виноватую улыбку и оттолкнул Майка от двери, по-прежнему стоя между ним и Джаредом. – Давайте я вам скажу свой номер, созвонимся потом, договоримся на другое время?  
Если она еще будет здесь.  
Миша собрался что-то сказать, но Дженсену было плевать – он закрыл дверь.  
– Да не буду я их впускать, – бросил он Джареду, направляясь на кухню, чтобы записать для них номер телефона – не важно, какой именно, – чего ты разорался? – Джаред все еще порыкивал, прохаживаясь перед дверью. – Серьезно, давай уже по-человечески, – Дженсен пихнул его в сторону гостиной, чтобы иметь возможность беспрепятственно открыть дверь.  
На крыльце никого не было.  
Дженсен осторожно выглянул, но у подножия лестницы тоже было пусто. Как и во дворе.  
– Майк? – позвал он, правда, не слишком громко.  
На дороге показался черный мерседес, и Миша с Майком вылетели у Дженсена из головы.  
– Вот дерьмо, – он захлопнул дверь.  
– Плохо, – Джаред появился из гостиной, натягивая розовую футболку, и подошел вплотную. – Плохо, – повторил он, взглядом спрашивая: «Ясно тебе?» Он еще не знал, что ситуация изменилась.  
– Джаред, – зашипел Дженсен, – Клиф приехал. – Джаред склонил голову набок. – Ну Клиф – шкаф в костюме, – Дженсена уже начинало потряхивать. – Боже, Джаред, он заберет Мак. Он же не может ее забрать, правда? То есть разве хватит пары неофициальных… и потом… и вообще, сегодня же учебный день, нельзя ему…  
– Дженсен? – сонная Маккензи терла глаза на верхней ступеньке лестницы. – Что случилось?  
Она зевнула.  
– Ничего. Ничего не случилось, пупс.  
Джаред недоверчиво уставился на него, и Дженсен, схватив его за руку, зашептал:  
– Пожалуйста, я тебя очень прошу, присмотри за ней, а? Я поговорю с Клифом, попробую его убедить…  
Прямо за дверью послышались голоса, и он замолчал. И как они не услышали шаги… Черт, ну почему он не услышал, когда Миша и Майк ушли?! По звукам получалось, что один из говорящих стоит на крыльце, а второй подальше. Дженсен не поручился бы, но голос был похож на Мишин.  
– … не твой! – теперь говорил Клиф.  
Маккензи первой рванула в гостиную, Дженсен с Джаредом лишь на секунду позже сообразили, что оттуда будет удобнее следить за происходящим на улице. Для ускорения процесса Джаред подхватил Маккензи на руки. Они все втроем залезли на диван – Дженсен держал руку на макушке сестры, чтобы не маячила в окне.  
– Эй, ты чего?  
– Тшшш! – одернул ее Дженсен, и они осторожно приподняли носы над подоконником.  
Стоя у подножия лестницы, Клиф клокотал от ярости, вызванной тем, что удерживало позицию перед дверью. Рассмотреть получше не получалось, но, господи боже, человеческое горло и связки не приспособлены для шипения и треска, которые издавал – предположительно – Миша. Сорвав свои очки, Клиф стиснул их… черным щупальцем?!  
– Фу-у, – скривилась Маккензи, – зачем он держит в руке кальмара?  
– Он не держит, – Дженсен и Джаред переглянулись в полнейшем изумлении, – кажется, это его…  
Раздался душераздирающий скрежет, что-то сломалось – прямо в доме. Дженсен шумно глотнул воздуха и затолкал сестру себе за спину. В тот же миг Джаред поднялся, живым щитом вставая между ними и неведомой опасностью.  
Волоча за собой электрический провод, гостиную ввалился Майк.  
– Ой блин, – он дернул ногой, избавляясь от «хвоста», и повернулся к их ненормальной семейке. – Вы в курсе, что у вас холодильник перед задней дверью?  
Говорил он слегка запыхавшись.  
– Эм, вообще-то да.  
Майк засмеялся и шагнул к ним, на что Джаред отозвался грозным рыком. Он трансформировался: усики распрямились, вокруг шеи топорщился тот самый динозавровый воротник, ногти затвердели и заострились, превратившись в длинные синие когти, по рукам спустились полосы, того же шоколадного оттенка, что у Кавело вдоль позвоночника. Глаза вот не изменились, и, посмотрев в привычную уже золотисто-каре-зеленую глубину, Дженсен почувствовал себя немного увереннее.  
Маккензи, разинув рот, таращилась на Джареда.  
– Хм, – она прищурилась, – а раньше таких купуа не делали.  
– Дружище, – Майк выставил вперед ладони, – я пришел с миром. Твой Дженсен мне ни к чему, – Джаред зарычал, – девочка тоже. Но там мой парень, поэтому, если позволите… – держа руки на виду, он скользнул на диван и прильнул к подоконнику.  
Клиф утратил человеческий облик. На его месте высилась бугристая хрень с пучком щупалец. Хорошо, что лужайку от улицы отделял ряд деревьев, скрывая чудовище от посторонних глаз.  
– Мак, – тихонько позвал Дженсен, – случайно не узнаешь? По-моему, тогда в бухте тебя хватал именно он.  
– О-о, – протянул Майк полным сочувствия тоном, – тебя сцапала эта штука? – он приложился лбом о подоконник, видимо, от избытка эмоций. – Мне очень жаль. Он двудышащий, ему-то без разницы, воздух или вода.  
– Тебе жаль? – возмутился Дженсен. – Да что ты говоришь. Ты что, имеешь отношение к…  
– Вполне вероятно. Погоди-ка.  
Миша – все-таки это был он, потому что оранжевые шорты никуда не делись и теперь создавали зубодробительный контраст с темно-синим кожистым воротником – подумать только! – перепрыгивая через три ступеньки за раз, спустился с крыльца и приземлился, пригнувшись. Он бросился на Клифа на манер И-Ти, футбольного защитника и пумы одновременно. От удара в Клифе образовалась вмятина, как в сдавленном посередине воздушном шаре, и он окончательно перестал походить на себя прежнего. Черты его лица исказились до неузнаваемости, почернели и, расплывшись, подернулись рябью.

– О, отлично! Слева, слева, – бормотал Майк себе под нос. – Нет, с твоего лева… Сзади!  
– Так что скажешь, Майк? – с показной беспечностью вопросил Дженсен.  
– Да… Ой, осторожно, осторожно!.. Молодца!  
– Майк, – Дженсен встряхнул его хорошенько, – аллё. Признавайся, что ты здесь делаешь, или я вышвырну тебя к этим долбаным пришельцам.  
– Эй! – Маккензи наградила его звучным подзатыльником, чтоб не ругался, а Джаред обиженно заскулил.  
– К другим, плохим пришельцам. И еще хотелось бы знать, как ты умудрился в одиночку сдвинуть с места стотонный холодильник.  
– Пф, скажешь тоже, стотонный. Вот когда у тебя появятся супер-пупер-мега-шмупер-способности, поднимешь эту ржавую железяку и сам убедишься, что ста тоннами там и не пахнет.  
– Что у меня появится?  
– Способности. Ну, ты понимаешь, – Майк зашевелил пальцами, многозначительно поглядывая на них с Джаредом. – Вуду-шмуду и все такое.  
Он снова прилип к окну и принялся болеть за своего парня.  
Дженсен повернулся к Маккензи, всем своим видом выражая крайнюю степень недоверия и возмущения, сестра была с ним полностью солидарна. А вот Джаред, казалось, всерьез вознамерился взглядом просверлить в затылке Майка здоровенную дыру. Дженсен сжал виски и сполз по сидению дивана, чтобы не видеть того бреда, что творился за окном. Джаред тут же занервничал: присел рядом, начал, спрятав страшные когти, гладить по волосам и прижатым к вискам пальцам. Дженсен перехватил его руку.  
– Со мной все нормально, – заверил он, приласкав тонкую кожу над нервно бьющейся жилкой, – дай посидеть минутку.  
Джареду не нужна была минутка: в мгновение ока он взвился на ноги и, смяв в кулаке ворот разрисованной бусами из ракушек рубашки Майка, рявкнул ему в лицо:  
– Ты! – без лишних слов было ясно, что он имел в виду «во всем виноват».  
– Так, – Дженсен вскочил и отцепил Джареда от Майка, – мы будем в том углу, а вы оставайтесь на диване. Мак, если он двинется, дай ему по яйцам.  
Майк заржал, и напрасно – Маккензи плотоядно оскалилась.  
Джаред пыхтел и прятал глаза, пока Дженсен не повернул его к себе за подбородок.  
– Ну вот, – Джаред дернулся, – Джаред, послушай. Эта… эта штука… ты знал, что Клиф пришелец?  
Он говорил медленно и спокойно, прилагая все усилия для того, чтобы Джаред понял: ему известен ответ. Джаред покачал головой. Снаружи донесся леденящий душу булькающий крик, но судя по довольному лицу Майка и тому, как подпрыгнула Маккензи, досталось не Мише.  
– Тогда это не… – Джаред начал вырываться. – Ну что ты, ты не виноват ни в чем, Джаред. Ты же ее спас.  
Джаред дернул головой в сторону Майка, подразумевая одно из двух: либо «он знал», либо «я знал про него». Дженсен подошел к дивану и схватил Майка сзади за шею.  
– Ты чего?!  
– Ты знал, что эта хрень охотится за моей сестрой? – старательно контролируя тон, спросил Дженсен – в крови бурлила ярость.  
– Мы…  
– Вы хотя бы пытались остановить ее?  
Джаред вдруг оказался слишком близко, из-за жара, исходящего от него, Дженсен достиг точки кипения в доли секунды. Перепуганная Маккензи моргала быстро-быстро, пришлось разжать хватку.  
– Мы только сегодня утром узнали, где он, ясно? – Майк поднял руки над спинкой дивана. – И не ожидали, что он примет форму человека. Когда Миша проектировал его…  
– Миша делал что?  
Джаред заворчал, мол, обязательно говорить об этом?  
– Что? – повторил Дженсен. – Ты уж прости, но Миша не производит впечатления человека, способного на…  
– К твоему сведению, он прекрасно умеет работать руками.  
– Оставь такие подробности при себе, – Дженсен снова сжал пальцы на загривке Майка, на сей раз скорее для порядка. – Так Миша… блин, создал этого монстра?  
– Ну да. Мы считали, что формы животных ему будут больше по нраву, и наблюдали за приютом. А потом он, – Майк показал на своего бой-френда, – унюхал этого, – он кивнул на Джареда, – и у нас сразу же появилась куча других проблем, потому что у твоего приятеля наступила его чертова инопланетянская половая зрелость. Он теперь оберегает от любого живого существа неземного происхождения свою территорию – то есть в основном тебя.  
Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда, который отстранился и с уважением, к которому, однако, примешивалось изрядное количество недовольства, глянул на Майка. Ладно, стоило признать, что этот чудик разбирается в том, о чем говорит. Главное было в ближайшее время, а еще лучше никогда, не думать об инопланетянской половой зрелости.  
– Но ты-то сам не пришелец? – уточнил Дженсен.  
– Не-е-е, – Майк помолчал, потом осклабился, – но мне в процессе обмена жидкостями перепадает немало неземных… ай! Гххххк…  
– Здесь ребенок вообще-то.  
– Гхрм.  
– Так ты, значит, – снова отпустив его, продолжил допрос Дженсен, – его пара?  
Слово казалось удивительно подходящим. Для этих двоих. Боже, да если бы Крис когда-нибудь ляпнул такое про Дженсена, для обоих дело бы кончилось больницей. Если Джаред…  
– Пара, – сказал Джаред, глядя на него в упор, и колени Дженсена снова провернули дурацкий фокус с превращением в желе. – Ты.  
– Не… – …важно. Слово прозвучало на грани слышимости. Дженсен покачал головой и с трудом сконцентрировал внимание на разговоре с Майком. – Зачем Клифу нужна Мак?  
– Ему… Мы почти уверены, что она ему не нужна.  
Дом содрогнулся, будто в него на полной скорости врезался автобус, окно осыпалось с колючим звоном, как если бы его выбило мощной звуковой волной. Маккензи завизжала, но Майк успел вытолкнуть ее из-под града осколков. Дженсен потерял равновесие и налетел на Джареда, Майка сбросило с дивана. Джаред не шевелился, наслаждаясь тем, что получил законный предлог пообниматься. Маккензи, целая и невредимая, кашляла в пыли.  
– Он больше не на диване! – она показала пальцем на Майка – он сразу перекатился на бок, прикрывая пах.  
– Это Джаред. Мы считаем, ему нужен Джаред, – отплевавшись от пыли, закончил он и замолчал, пораженный отсутствием звуков за стенами дома. Не было слышно ни птичьего щебета, ни стрекота насекомых – стояла мертвая тишина в самом страшном, буквальном смысле.  
– Миша… – Майк поднялся, зажимая неглубокий порез на руке.  
Дженсену тоже досталось, но он понял это, только потому что Джаред, поскуливая, зализывал порезы у него на щеках. Дженсен вывернулся из объятий и постарался выкинуть из головы размышления о слове «пара». Он подошел к Майку, который рывком распахнул дверь. За ней ничего не было, тоже буквально.  
Майк чуть не шагнул в пустоту, не сразу заметив, что ступеньки, да и сама веранда, исчезли. Он вскинул голову, и Дженсен четко уловил момент, когда исчезновение лестницы потеряло значение – Майк увидел Мишу. Он лежал в яме размером с вагон.  
Майк спрыгнул.  
Метров с семи, не меньше – дом стоял на холме, но Майк приземлился на ноги, как ни в чем ни бывало. Он кинулся к Мише со странноватой грацией, которую Дженсен замечал только у Джареда. Ну, вот оно, пресловутое «вуду». Если он станет па… будет с Джаредом… Майк дал понять, что инопланетянские свойства можно перенять. Господи, почему его не пугает такая перспектива? Наверное, он был слишком занят наблюдением за тем, как темно-синие Мишины усики касаются улыбки на губах Майка.  
Дженсен отвел глаза.  
– Ладно. Мы… Уфф! – Джаред поставил его на ноги, подумаешь, уже на дне чертовой семиметровой ямищи. – Офигел?! Пожалуйста, не хватай меня больше и не прыгай со мной с высоты! – Джаред ухмыльнулся, и Дженсен, запинаясь, добавил: – Без предупреждения.  
Джаред потерся носом о его нос, да так быстро, что Дженсен засомневался, не показалось ли, и, взлетев на семь метров – обратно на порог, спустился уже с Маккензи на руках. Она была в восторге.  
– Слабак, – выглядывая из-за плеча Джареда, она показала Дженсену язык.  
– Ты была готова, – возразил Дженсен, почти не надувшись.  
На щеках Джареда снова появились ямочки.

– Когда тебе в следующий раз приспичит завести дома живность, – дрожащим голосом внушал Мише Майк, подводя его к ним, – пойдем в приют для бездомных животных.  
– И там пришельцы есть, – радостно сообщила Маккензи.  
На пыльной украшенной свежим фингалом физиономии Миши появилось заинтересованное выражение.  
– Так как раз и было, – сказал он, потом заметил гневный взгляд Майка. – Или… нет?  
– На сей раз кого-то не крупнее пони, – продолжал Майк, подставляя плечо, на котором Миша в тот же миг с благодарностью и повис, прильнув вплотную и свесив усик, чтобы погладить ухо Майка. – Или вот, можно купить тебе пони, пусть вырабатывает энергию для робота, которого я построю, чтобы уничтожить все оборудование в твоей лаборатории.  
Миша душераздирающе заскулил. Дженсен переглянулся с сестрой: ну точно соплеменники.  
– Еще можно песчанку какую-нибудь. Или рыбку.  
– Зачем ваш… ей живности Джаред? – вмешался Дженсен. – И кстати, если вам интересно мнение окружающих, я голосую за то, чтобы оборудование лаборатории сожрал пони.  
Миша нахмурился было, но глянув на Джареда, почел за благо поменять выражение лица на более нейтральное. Дженсен позволил себе на миг убрать стену, которой загородился от всего, имеющего отношение к Джареду, и обернулся. Нечеловеческим усилием воли Джаред противостоял своей натуре – не годилось рычать и бросаться с ребенком на руках.  
– Это… производит впечатление, – от Миши не укрылось то, как колотит Джареда, как сузились его глаза. – Не уверен, что в период ухаживания смог бы проявить такую стойкость, находясь в непосредственной близости от особи своего вида.  
– Да ты вообще едва стоял, – фыркнул Майк.  
По счастью, шутка была понятна лишь ему самому.  
– Давай-ка я, – предложил Дженсен, протягивая руки, чтобы взять Маккензи, но Джаред покачал головой и, длинно выдохнув, замер, сохраняя, впрочем, спокойствие. Маккензи гладила его по волосам. Скоро из них высунулся усик и нажал ей на нос, как на кнопку. Маккензи засмеялась.  
Дженсену пришлось щелкнуть пальцами перед Мишиным лицом – он задумчиво уставился на его… на Джареда.  
– Прошу внимания. Ради всех земных… межпланетных, или каких там еще, благ, ответьте мне! Зачем Клифу Джаред?  
– А, – Миша с некоторой неловкостью взглянул на Майка, будто чувствовал за собой вину. – Чем Майк объяснил… неприязнь, которую испытывает к нам Джаред?  
– Половой зрелостью.  
– Половой зрелостью? – переспросил Миша, запинаясь, совсем как Джаред, и недоуменно повернулся к Майку. – Я не…  
– Ну не совсем верный термин, – вмешался тот. – Дело в… феромонах? Джаред тебе вовсю семафорит на уровне биохимии: «хочешь спариться?», но уловил его сигнал наш красавчик, ведь он оказался единственным инопланетным существом в округе. Только мозг у него размером с горошину – и это не фигура речи, – Майк сложил пальцы колечком и продолжил: – вот бедняга и решил, что девочка принадлежит Джареду, а ты соперник или что-то вроде. Ну, я просто предполагаю, едва ли можно сказать наверняка, говорю же, мозгов кот наплакал. Короче, он вчера вечером дотумкал, что в виде Клифа можно подобраться поближе, убить тебя и захапать себе Джареда.  
Дженсен сглотнул пару раз, прежде чем смог вымолвить хоть слово.  
– Так. Вы говорите, что бугристая черная штука с тентаклями – не Клиф, она стала им только сегодня.  
– Э, да? – Майк шевельнул бровями.  
– То есть Клиф – настоящий – едет сюда, чтобы забрать мою сестру, а у меня посреди двора огромная яма и угнанный у него мерседес.  
– Что? Дженсен…  
– Чувак, – усмехнулся Майк, отмахиваясь от протестов Маккензи, – да не заберет он твою сестру.  
Вот это была новость!  
– И почему же? – спросил Дженсен, продышавшись.  
Майк потянулся с показной небрежностью, мгновенно привлекая внимание оживившегося Миши.  
– Ну, может быть, в нашей вчерашней беседе я позволил себе обронить пару слов на шифрованном языке высшего военного командования, которые он как бывший спецагент безусловно принял к сведению.  
Джаред с Маккензи повернулись к Дженсену.  
– Ничего не поняла, – прошептала Маккензи.  
– Он приедет подписать документы, – улыбнулся Майк.– А что до машины, мы с Мишем перегоним ее обратно, сигнализация и не пикнет. Пять утра, чего там.  
– Дженсен, – тихонько позвала Маккензи, за рубашку подтаскивая его поближе.  
– Ну вообще, – выдавил Дженсен.  
Сияя, Майк обнял за плечи Мишу и неспешным шагом повел к машине. Дженсен услышал, как Миша что-то чирикнул ему на ухо.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Майк.  
Он не прекращал улыбаться даже во время поцелуя.  
Дженсен хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Закусив губу, он посмотрел на дом, на Маккензи и Джареда. Господи. После нескольких глубоких вдохов и медленных выдохов ничего не изменилось. Дженсен потер лицо.  
– Нам потребуется стремянка.

-*-  
Клиф с поразительным упорством не замечал пропавших ступенек, веранды и яму во дворе, хотя Дженсен выдал было парочку наспех сляпанных оправданий. Клиф лишь побелел как полотно и, буркнув: «подпишите здесь», сунул Дженсену под нос бумаги. Он не разобрался толком, под чем ставит подпись, документы были похожи на оценочные листы, но раз в них не говорилось о том, что Дженсена лишают опекунских прав, то какая разница? Весь процесс занял несколько минут, они даже от машины не отходили. Перед отъездом Клиф сказал:  
– Думаю, вы сделаете для нее все.  
Без темных очков скрыть неискренность у него не получилось.  
– Все, что смогу, – заверил его Дженсен, рискуя нарваться на ответное «Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно».  
Для Маккензи будут делать все возможное и Джаред, и Кристен, и даже, вероятно, Миша с Майком.  
У них все будет хорошо.  
Как только черный мерседес скрылся из виду, из-за дома выбежал Джаред. Он приволок целую охапку досок, которые папа планировал использовать для постройки оранжереи. Они восемь месяцев пролежали в упаковке, поэтому до сих пор были в отличном состоянии. Приблизившись, Джаред улыбнулся, и вопрос в легком изгибе его губ читался на раз.  
– Ну так что, – Дженсен принял доски и сложил их на разрушенные ступеньки, которые они использовали в качестве верстака, – говорят, ты испускаешь феромоны.  
Джаред вдруг заинтересовался пролетающей в небе птичкой – воображаемой.  
– Джаред?  
– Ммм? – Он притворился глухим, но покраснел.  
Надо было бы спросить, понимает ли Джаред, чем обернутся для него длительные отношения с тем, у кого на попечении маленький ребенок. Но Джаред понимал, это было очевидно. Он никогда не вел себя так, будто Маккензи – докучливое приложение к Дженсену. Он не казался лишним, чужим. Он сразу стал своим, словно кусочек мозаики, об отсутствии которого они даже не догадывались.  
Дженсен не пытался сдержать бестолковую улыбку, когда бочком подобрался к Джареду и, уронив ему в ладонь тяжелую часть молотка, потянул на себя за ручку. Джаред сразу разулыбался в ответ, до ямочек на щеках и блеска в глазах.  
– Умеешь таким пользоваться?  
– Научусь, – сказал Джаред и поцеловал его.  
Ну что, в конце концов, было нужно Дженсену? Гарантии? Да вся эта история с парой, похоже, была навсегда.

Эпилог

 

– Мак! Ты обулась?  
– Да, да!  
– Кристен?  
– Да ладно, обувается она, вот же шу-наци.  
– Шу-наци! – подхватила Маккензи, наклоняясь, чтобы Дженсен смог перешагнуть через нее на лестнице.  
Веранду еще не закончили, приходилось пользоваться задней дверью – Джаред отодвинул холодильник, продемонстрировав свое «вуду».  
– Пожалуйста, не учи мою сестру новым словам, – Дженсен чмокнул Кристен в щеку.  
– Шу-наци! – Джаред тоже решил подразниться, да и чуточку повыделываться заодно.  
– И парня моего не учи, – добавил Дженсен, скривившись.  
Кристен засмеялась и взъерошила ему волосы.  
– Тогда что же я буду за тетя и суррогатная сестра, а?  
– Лучшая, чем сейчас?  
– Это он так благодарит тебя, – сказал Джаред.  
Он больше не запинался, только медлил чуть-чуть перед каждым словом. Дженсен с Маккензи твердо решили, что к концу месяца научат его тянуть звуки, и украдкой победно переглядывались каждый раз, когда ему удавалось ввернуть удачную фразу.  
– Да, я знаю, – задорный блеск в глазах Кристен не предвещал ничего хорошего. – Просто не нарадуюсь тому, что теперь у него есть, чем занять пятничный вечер.  
– О боже, – завыла Маккензи, закрывая лицо ладошками, – сваливаем, пока они не начали целоваться!  
– Ладно, ладно, – Кристен, смеясь, повела к двери свою временно ослепшую подопечную. – Мы уходим. Развлекайтесь!  
Щелкнул замок, и Дженсен потер глаза.  
– Боже, как у нее тик не начался от подмигивания.  
Но Джареда всякие глупости не интересовали, он мгновенно оказался за спиной и, устроив руки у Дженсена на бедрах, уткнулся носом ему в ключицу.  
– Ммм.  
Пусть немалую часть недели он провел в виде Кавело (потому что в собачьей шкуре было легче находиться рядом и не иметь возможности сделать то, что хочется, особенно по ночам), желание основательно настоялось и бурлило в крови. Дженсен набрал полную грудь воздуха и повернулся, чувствуя, как впиваются в нежное место под тазовыми косточками большие пальцы.  
– Поцелуй меня, – попросил Джаред, не дождавшись.  
– О, непременно, но сперва основные правила.  
Джаред удивленно наморщил лоб.  
– Да, я серьезно. Просто… нельзя ли свести к минимуму всякие… инопланетности? Ну там, не отращивай тентакли или еще чего без предупреждения.  
Джаред поднял глаза к потолку и сделал то, что гарантированно бесило Дженсена.  
– Блин, а ну поставь меня обратно!  
– Нет, – улыбнулся Джаред, мотая головой так, что волосы упали на глаза, и потащил его по лестнице. – Хочу посмотреть на твой банан на палочке.  
– О б… у-уф, – кровать была мягкая, но падать на нее с приличной высоты было тем еще удовольствием, – или леденец на палочке … – дыхание сбилось, слова разбегались, потому что Джаред лег сверху, – или бан… господи боже, ты…. Ох, сделай так еще.  
Джаред снова вопросительно качнул бедрами, придавив его тяжелым горячим телом, удерживая на месте, потерся пахом. Вопросительно! Будто у Дженсена не стояло с той минуты, когда они остались вдвоем, будто в глазах у него не плыло… Боже, чего Джареду надо?  
– Чего ты ждешь? – рявкнул – ну ладно, жалобно взмолился Дженсен.  
– Тебя, – лицо Джареда осветилось той самой крышесносной улыбкой, от которой на щеках появлялись ямочки, а глаза лучились весельем. Он наклонился, лишь вскользь коснувшись губами губ, хоть Дженсен и выгнул шею, подставляясь. Джаред вжался лицом в его беззащитное горло и потянул носом, жадно, долго и смачно.  
Боже. Дженсена трясло. Его окутало запахом Джареда, он дышал им, впитывал его, пока тот с заметным трудом не оторвался и не посмотрел на него. Зрачки Джареда расширились, почти вытеснив многоцветную радужку, от этого безумного зрелища Дженсен совсем поплыл. Но не успел он прочувствовать момент, как боксеры оказались где-то на лодыжках, а Джаред – близко-близко, напряженно равняясь на него развернутыми усиками. Не касаясь. Дженсен закусил губу. Он думал об усиках, но не думал о своей реакции на них.  
– Джаред.  
Тот поднял взгляд, потом снова опустил, щеки его пылали густым румянцем желания, и положил ладони на тазовые косточки Дженсена, сползая пониже.  
– Черт!  
Джаред начал с основания, но… господи, его зубы… Он использовал их наилучшим образом: едва касаясь, провел от середины до верха и пустил в ход язык, горячо и мокро зализывая намек на опасную остроту.  
– Ты часто делал такое у себя на планете? – срывающимся голосом поинтересовался Дженсен, изо всех сил запрещая себе представлять Джареда в гуще тел соплеменников. Тот прервался и, ухмыляясь, покачал головой. Дженсен выдохнул, а ведь даже не заметил, что затаил дыхание, и тут же вдохнул шумно – Джаред вернулся к своему занятию.  
– Подожди, подожди, пожалуйста, – Дженсен запустил руки ему в волосы. Если бы можно было болтать и дальше, появился бы шанс дотерпеть до самого вкусного. – Подожди. Так, – Джаред глянул из-под челки, и Дженсена пробило сладкой дрожью, – ты вообще когда-нибудь это делал?  
Джаред вспыхнул, выводя кончиками пальцев круги на бедрах Дженсена.  
– Я… что-то не правильно?  
– Нет-нет-нет! Ни в коем случае. Все-все замечательно. Господи.  
Джаред, бессовестный, воспользовался тем, что он уронил голову на подушку, и неспешно со вкусом лизнул от основания до головки, придерживая за бедра, чтоб не вскинулся.  
– Ладно, – Дженсен едва не подавился собственным языком, – хорошо, но ты же где-то научился, верно? Только прошу тебя, пожалуйста, не говори, что Миша…  
– Миша показал мне… всемирную сеть, – получилось «все-е-мир-р-рную се-еть», и Дженсен твердо решил, что однажды проверит, сможет ли Джаред довести его до оргазма одними лишь разговорами. Но сейчас нужно было сосредоточиться.  
– Всемирную сеть? Оу, – Дженсен судорожно сглотнул, – ты выходил в…  
Джаред рыкнул и втянул член в рот – наговорился, значит, – и оставалось только вцепиться в простыню и не кончать. Джаред будто слыхом не слыхивал о рвотном рефлексе, а Дженсена колотило до звезд в глазах, стало, в общем, не до бесед. Он был на грани, боже, совсем близко, он вот-вот, и тогда…  
– Джаред, Джаред, блин, стой, стой, Джаред…  
Тот поднял голову, придерживая зубами под уздечкой – еле-еле, почти незаметно – и языком сверху. Выгнул бровь. Дженсен едва вспомнил гласные.  
– Все закончится, – сумел выдавить он, но только потому что крепко зажмурился, – слишком быстро, если ты не перестанешь.  
Джаред коротко зарычал, мол, «а смысл?», и скользнул плотно стиснутыми губами до самых яиц.  
Вокруг головки сжалось горло, вибрация связок довела удовольствие до предельного градуса, от которого Дженсена чуть не подбросило. Его уже не хватало ни на что, кроме жалких загнанных стонов, а Джаред улыбался, скотина, не выпуская член изо рта.  
Это стало последней каплей. Дженсен выдернул ноги из-под Джареда и просунул руки ему подмышки, потянул на себя, не дав опомниться. Руку он положил ему на шею, сгребая волосы и ворот футболки одновременно, приподнял над собой и зафиксировал ногами вокруг бедер, целуя. Царапнул ногтями спину, стягивая футболку, наслаждаясь шипением и тяжелым дыханием.  
Джаред выпутался из шортов совсем по-человечески, и это было последним, что успело дойти до сознания прежде, чем Дженсен загадочным образом оказался лицом в матрас, с прочно зажатыми на пояснице запястьями. Жар внизу живота немного отвлекал от мыслей о беспомощности позы, но потом Джаред свободной рукой развел ему ягодицы, и вопрос потерял актуальность.  
Первое прикосновение языка не было дразнящим обещанием ласки, нет. Оно было жадным и наглым, требовательным – Джаред сразу проник глубоко, не убирая пальцев и стараясь добраться еще глубже. Дженсен застонал, не размыкая губ, чтобы заглушить позорные звуки одеялом. Господи, это было… Он не… не мог. Джаред освободил его запястья – потребовалась вторая рука. По нервам бежал огонь. Дженсен мелко трясся и терся об одеяло, разрываясь между желанием податься назад или толкнуться сильнее вперед.  
Кончик играющего с дыркой пальца скользнул внутрь, сначала неглубоко, потом на всю длину; Дженсен затих. Замер. Он хотел прочувствовать этот момент.  
С трудом заставив себя шевелиться, он посмотрел через плечо: Джаред облизывал пальцы свободной руки. Все бы ничего, но слюна казалась необычайно густой и блестящей. Джаред заметил его взгляд и, пьяно ухмыльнувшись, широко провел языком под ягодицей. Дженсену едва не взлетел, когда влажный след начало печь.  
Вот и объяснилось вечное довольство Майка.  
Целую вечность, не меньше, Дженсен терпел сводящую с ума ласку: Джаред вылизывал его, растягивал, потом опять вылизывал. Он шептал в скомканную простыню, пока слова не утратили смысл, пока сам не превратился в трепещущее желе, безмозглое настолько, чтобы прошляпить миг, когда Джаред изменил положение. Впившиеся в плечо зубы тоже стали сюрпризом.  
Он вскрикнул от неожиданности, дернулся, ругнулся, но Джаред не отпускал, наоборот, качнул бедрами, протискиваясь головкой через тугое, несмотря на долгую подготовку, кольцо мускулов. Дженсен захлебнулся стоном, дернулся навстречу, борясь с рукой на пояснице, которая не давала насадиться до самых яиц. А потом его заполнило большим и горячим, самым на свете лучшим, и это было так хорошо, что хотелось кричать.  
Под громкие беспомощные стоны шеи щекотно коснулись ресницы – Джаред зажмурился накрепко и дрожал. Дженсен кое-как сумел поднять руку и прижал его голову к своей спине.  
Хрипло вскрикнув, Джаред толкнулся глубже, просовывая ему под живот свою ладонь и судорожно сжимая член. Влажные звуки, сопровождавшие движения его кулака, стоны и торопливое дыхание эхом бились в Дженсене, волнами удовольствия стекали по позвоночнику в выбранном Джаредом бешеном темпе. Ноготь проехался по щелке, и Дженсена накрыло ослепительным, оглушительным кайфом, молнией прошившим каждую клетку тела – кроме тех, которым досталось от зубов Джареда.  
Вынужденный преодолевать сокращение внутренних мышц, Джаред сбился с ритма, зарычал ему в шею и кончил, обильно, и горячо, и мокро, из Дженсена сразу потекло, и это было как еще один оргазм.

Десять минут из лучших двадцати в целой жизни Дженсена Джаред не двигался, потом разжал зубы и, отлепившись, отвалился сначала на бок, потом на спину. Его глаза были закрыты, на покрасневших губах цвела блаженная улыбка, один из усиков свесился и гладил Дженсена по щеке.  
Когда способность издавать осмысленные вернулась звуки, Дженсен пробормотал:  
– Ты, – ему, без сомнения, было что сказать, но … два простых звука умудрились выразить все.  
– Ты, – согласился Джаред, сияя.  
«Эй, ты как?» «Да!» и «Люблю», – к чему лишние слова? Напоследок он выгнул бровь и поддел:  
– Пара.  
– Пара, – Дженсен отзеркалил выражение его лица, но бровь дрогнула и поползла обратно, стоило Джареду провести рукой по его спине и залезть пальцем между ягодиц, где было скользко и мокро.  
Что же, Джареду нравилось «вуду». Вот и хорошо.  
– Хочу, – тихо сообщил он невозможно сладким голосом, тыкаясь носом в нос Дженсену и улыбаясь, – блинчиков с бананом.  
У Дженсена не было сил шевелиться, но задрать бровь было делом принципа.  
– С бананом на палочке?  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
– Ладно! – и бросился на него.

Конец


End file.
